


"Abogado de Cocina"

by Natilyboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heterosexuality, Love, Multi, Realization, Second Chances, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/pseuds/Natilyboo
Summary: ¿Qué le espera a Victor en esta vida?¡No tiene ni siquiera una!Trabajar es lo único que sabe hacer, amigos no tiene y  la palabra "relajarse" no existe en su diccionario.Pero, ¿Qué pasará  cuando la muerte le toque la puerta y éste casi la deje pasar? ¿Ahora que hará con una segunda oportunidad?¿Qué le deparará el destino? ¿Habrá una vida más allá de la oficina?Quizás lejos de su vida anterior descubra la verdadera felicidad...¿Cómo dejará de huir a la vida y al amor?Esta historia es Victuuri o Yuuvic...como quieran llamarlo. Hay amor igual entre los dos





	1. Una vida sin vida

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí voy de nuevo!
> 
> La idea de no tener vida por sumirse al trabajo me pareció interesante y ciertamente a más de un trabajólico le haría bien tener una segunda oportunidad y empezar de 0.
> 
> Por eso pensé en Victor, y en cómo las circurnstancias le harán tomar otro camino en su vida y empezar a valorar lo que hay más allá de la oficina :)

Otro día más que Victor pasaría encerrado en la oficina.

Otro día en el cual había salido de mañana temprano de la casa sin ver la luz del sol, luz que ya no veía desde hacía varias semanas.

Otro día más ordenando comida para llevar .

Otro día más para seguir siendo abogado...

En casa jamás había escuchado Victor nada malo acerca de ser un abogado.

Nadie le había dicho que no tendría tiempo para vivir...

Nadie le había dicho que los fines de semana no existían en el rubro de contratos...

Tampoco le había dicho nadie que el "Tiempo libre" en realidad era un mito creado por aquellos mortales que se hacían llamar "oficinistas"...

En casa ser abogado venía con el abandono parcial o casi total de la familia. Pero eso era el común denominador de la familia y todos suponían que tampoco era malo.

Su madre Lilia lo había hecho durante toda su vida, al igual que su padre, antes de fallecer.

Ser abogado era algo natural en la familia Nikiforov. Habían nacido con los genes para ello.

Su padre Yakov había sido un excelente abogado penal. Muchos de sus casos servían de ejemplo hasta la actualidad en las aulas de estudio de derecho en las mejores universidades de Rusia. No había abogado que no hubiera escuchado de él.   
El único problema era que en casa había estado prácticamente ausente.  
Sus hijos se habían acostumbrado a decirle "Señor" porque nunca habían tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con él...

Tristemente célebre su padre había muerto de un ataque cardiaco en una madrugada invernal de Diciembre, trabajando solo en su oficina hasta el cansancio para defender un caso.

Su madre, mientras tanto, trabajaba en la Corte Suprema de Rusia y era conocida como "La Zarina de hierro".

No había sido sorpresa para nadie que fuera a trabajar al día siguiente de la muerte de su esposo. Era un día como cualquier otro. El faltar al trabajo no iba a revivirlo y, en todo caso, era mejor dedicar sus pensamientos a algo más productivo.

De los tres hermanos de Victor, dos eran fieles amantes de la carrera como él mismo. Sin embargo, siempre hay una oveja negra en cada familia y ese era su hermano Christophe.

Al principio había tratado de complacer los deseos de su familia y había empezado sus estudios de derecho en la Universidad de Moscú. Pero sólo había llegado a culminar su segundo año. Luego de llegar a la conclusión de que odiaba esa carrera Chris se había decidido por ser actor. A pesar de que todos en la casa pensaban que era despreciable siquiera considerar un oficio como ese...porque ser actor no era una profesión para los Nikiforov, sino una burla al buen nombre de la casa frente a la sociedad.

Sólo Victor entendía a Chris y admiraba su valor. Victor no podía concebir el contradecir los deseos de su familia. Y por ello hasta cierto punto envidiaba su libertad.

Aún contra los deseos familiares, Chris había triunfado en su rubro y había ganado premios internacionales, siendo además el actor más deseado por las fans de la novela "Hasta que me olvides..."  
Su papel de galán lo había hecho un soltero codiciado en Europa.

Luego estaba su hermano JJ. Era el ejemplo más ilustre de la familia.   
Era socio de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de Moscú. Estaba casado con Isabella, la típica esposa perfecta que le decía amén en todo y que alimentaba su ego como nadie.  
JJ brillaba por su presunción y extrema seguridad en si mismo. Se había autodenominado el "patriarca" de la familia, no sólo por ser el mayor sino porque su madre lo adoraba.  
Siempre había sido su engreido porque tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules de su Yakov. Además porque ponía a su trabajo por encima de todo. Era una versión de Lilia pero en masculino.

A JJ le seguía Georgi. El segundo hermano Nikiforov era un hombre serio y muy agradable. Era un conocido abogado laboral que defendía causas justas y lo respetaban mucho en su rubro.  
Georgi era el consejero de Victor cuando tenía que tomar una decisión importante en su trabajo e incluso en su vida. Su forma seria de ser lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía reflexionar en todo.

Victor, en cambio, era un abogado mercantilista y trabajaba para el bufete más grande de ese rubro en Rusia: "Vasilevich , Smirnov & asociados".

Victor redactaba y revisaba contratos y manejaba el tema legal de diversas fusiones multimillonarias. Victor era muy necesario...y eso él lo sabía.

Había estudiado en Cambridge pero había optado por regresar a su patria después del término de sus estudios. Allí esperaba tener la aprobación de su madre y tener un muy buen empleo...el cual, por supuesto, tenía.

A Victor le pagaban mucho dinero por revisar contratos, redactar claúsulas, establecer criterios de fusión y otras cosas más. Eso le había permitido pagarse un gran departamento de 3 dormitorios a la edad de 25 años en el distrito de Arbat, totalmente renovado y que lo colocaba en un lugar céntrico de la ciudad.

Pero en el departamento Victor brillaba por su ausencia. Nunca había pasado más que las horas que le costaba dormirse. Su cocina nunca la había usado, alguien venía a limpiarle la casa dos veces por semana y en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "cocinar". Eso sólo se hacía en restaurantes.

Aunque trabajaba en el sitio que quería y ganaba la plata que deseaba Victor Nikiforov no sabía lo que era vivir. Se había pasado toda la vida entre libros,estudios y trabajo.

Había pasado 25 años rechazando la vida y el amor...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Luego de pedir algo en el restaurante de siempre Victor se dedicó a revisar los cientos de documentos que le faltaban. Era un muy buen abogado pero le faltaban las habilidades manuales para mantener un orden en su oficina.

Nadie entendía el sistema que había creado para encontrar los documentos que necesitaba. Ni siquiera él porque en realidad no tenía un sistema. Sólo tenía una gran memoria fotográfica que le permitía acordarse donde había dejado determinados archivos y post its de colores. Eso le salvaba la vida.

―Victor...

― Dígame Sr. Vasilevich...

― Necesito esos documentos de la fusión "Ivanov & Berger"

Diablos...justo que ahora estaba patas arriba. Victor estaba seguro que su jefe no necesitaba esos benditos papeles en verdad...pero quería tener una excusa para enfadarse con él...

Dónde estaban esos benditos papeles?Mmm...a ver...ese día...el Sr. Vasilevich traía una camisa a cuadros- espantosa por cierto- seguro se la regaló su tìo Boris por Navidad...ya sabemos los gustos del tío ese...

―¡Victor sigo esperando!

―¡Sí, Sr. Vasilevich! - respondió mientras continuaba removiendo las pilas de archivos sobre la mesa―Ok, Victor...concéntrate...Tenía esa camisa horrible a cuadros cuando...Mila traía puesto ese vestido tan lindo que se pone sólo cuando sale el sol y está de buen humor...

―¡Por Dios Victor, tengo otras cosas qué hacer aparte de mirar cómo mueves todas las cosas desparramadas de tu escritorio!

Sin contestar siguió removiendo sus cosas mientras seguía pensando para si mismo- Mila me pasó el archivo y lo había puesto en un archivador beige porque combinaba de forma neutral con su ropa...archivo beige...beige...¡Bingo!

―¡Aquí tiene Sr. Vasilevich!― dijo con gotas de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa ganadora. Ciertamente encontrar el archivo en un sitio tan desordenado como el suyo era casi como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Su jefe no pudo decirle más pero aún así se fue de muy mal humor y Victor sabía por qué.

Acababa de perder millones de dólares en una fusión sin sentido debido a la redacción equivocada de los términos de dicha unión comercial. Felizmente el error había sido de su mismo sobrino, a quien le había dado tal responsabilidad aunque ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios y estaba haciendo prácticas sencillamente porque su tío se las podía brindar...

―Vlad sigue buscando razones para molestarse contigo, ¿no?

―Celestino! ―dijo Victor con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro y dando paso a un mejor humor. El Sr. Cialdini era uno de los socios del Bufette más respetados, no sólo por sus conocimientos, sino también por su amabilidad y alegría.

Victor lo tuteaba a petición de él mismo. Obviamente no podía darse el lujo de darle ese tipo de trato frente a otros jefes pero siempre venía a verlo y a conversar con él. Poco a poco se había convertido en casi como un padre para él.

―Déjalo...eso le pasa por hacerle caso a la esposa y traer al primer chico de 20 años sin neuronas que he visto pasar por este buffete.

―Me está preocupando un poco el que quiera pagárselas conmigo...

―Bueno...se aprovecha de tu desorden para hacerte sentir mal...

―¿Es que acaso se ve tan desordenado mi escritorio?― preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba ordenado en tres pilas de archivos.

―No actúes tan sorprendido, Victor...Tú y yo sabemos que esas pilas de documentos esconden el desorden en el que las tienes...

―Bueno...parecen desordenados...pero...creo que puedo encontrar todo en medio del "desorden"...

― ¡Pues más te vale porque o si no Vasilevich no te va a dejar en paz!

Retirado Celestino Victor se puso a organizar un poco su desorden y a leer cuidadosamente los contratos y otros.

Llegada la noche Victor siguió revisando documento tras documento. Tenía una gran taza llena de café y eso lo preparaba para quedarse despierto durante la madrugada que vendría algunas horas después.  
De pronto un sonido lo asustó. Levantó su celular: era Chris.

―¡Chris! ¿Y ese milagro?

―Vitya, estoy aquí sentado hace una hora en el restaurante esperando que aparezcas para celebrar mi nueva producción...Me dijiste que como sea me acompañarías..  
¿Recuerdas?..

―Demonios...―pensó. Chris lo había llamado la semana anterior para quedar y él le había prometido ir...

―Chris...es que...la verdad...

―Nada que Chris ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Vitya...no tienes amigos, no sales de esa oficina más que para irte a dormir y no nos vemos hace meses!

―Es que en verdad tengo mucho trabajo...

―¡Victor Nikiforov! ¡SIEMPRE TIENES MUCHO TRABAJO! Mis amigos hasta ya no me creen que tenga un hermano llamado como tú porque SIEMPRE me cancelas.  
Si sigues viviendo para trabajar nunca podrás vivir....y por mi parte si no vienes será la última vez que te invite...entonces...¿VIENES O NO?

― ¡Ya voy, ya voy!― dijo colgando apurado. Sabía que le quedaban muchas cosas por terminar pero también sabía reconocer que el único "amigo" que le quedaba en el mundo era su hermano.

Chris era el único de su lista que no había desistido de llamarlo, pese a todas las cancelaciones que le había hecho. Todas sencillamente porque siempre tenía algo que hacer.   
Chris siempre le decía que tenía que empezar a trabajar para vivir...y no vivir para trabajar.  
Victor pensaba que era fácil decirlo pero difícil hacerlo...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

―Tiene reservación? ― preguntó la anfitriona del restaurante.

―Si...a nombre de Christophe Nikiforov...

― Lo lamento, señor...no hay ninguna reserva bajo ese nombre...el único Christophe que realizó una reserva no es Nikiforov, sino Giacometti...

Victor siempre olvidaba que su hermano había elegido un nombre artístico diferente al de su apellido.

―Ese es...disculpe...

―Por favor, por aquí, Señor...

Otro sitio de moda en la ciudad. Chris siempre conocía los sitios más visitados del momento. Y siempre iba acompañado por chicos y chicas bellas...como lo hacía en ese momento.

―Victor! ―exclamó con su bella sonrisa― Hey chicos! Miren, este es mi hermano Victor!

Todos saludaron amablemente y diez segundos después Victor era como un mueble y Chris volvió a brillar con la atención de los demás.

A Victor le fascinaba ver en acción a Chris. Siempre era el alma de la fiesta y nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Chris poseía un encanto sin igual. Todos lo escuchaban y seguían sus pasos...

―Esta noche te olvidas del trabajo, hermanito― le dijo Chris sirviéndole un vodka― la noche es joven y tú también.

Victor sabía que tendría el stress de su vida al día siguiente. No sólo le faltaban revisar varios archivos, sino que al día siguiente tenía reunión de consejo con los socios.  
Pero no podía defraudar a Chris. Esa era su noche y no se la malograría. Al menos no ese día...

Trató de tomar lentamente la bebida puesta frente a él pero su hermano era más astuto y brindó tantas veces como fuera necesario para que el peliplateado vaciara una y otra vez su vaso.

Con el pasar de las horas Victor ya no se sentía estresado. En realidad, no sentía nada. Recordaba haber salido del brazo de una chica del séquito de Chris y haberse tropezado y caído sobre la nieve. Eso era lo único...

Quién hubiera pensado que su día terminaría de cualquier forma, menos de como lo había planeado...


	2. Trabajo y Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión en el trabajo y mucho Stress. Reunión en la casa de los Nikiforov y una noticia importante.

Una mano cubría parcialmente su rostro cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

La cabeza le martilleaba, la luz que se traspasaba a través de sus cortinas le lastimaba y no podía ver.

Había sido Vodka del bueno pero resaca de la mala.

Sacó la mano que le cubría la cara y escuchó la voz de una mujer que se quejaba. Su corazón se congeló. Casi por impulso se tocó el cuerpo y se tranquilizó. Estaba con ropa y la chica a su lado también.

En su mente trataba de convencerse que nunca volvería a salir con Chris pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo. Ahora tenía que encargarse de la mujer en su cama y luego tendría que ir a trabajar.

"¡A trabajar!" Una vocecita gritó en su mente, la misma que segundos después proseguía en un mar de pensamientos "¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo reunión con los socios!"

Eran las 8:50 a.m. Tenía diez minutos para ponerse decente y estar en la reunión. Una ducha ese día sería un lujo que no podría darse. Entró corriendo al baño y trató de hacer el mayor ruido posible para que la mujer en su cama despertara. Luego de encender la máquina de afeitar logró su cometido. La mujer bostezó y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él, que se encontraba lavándose los dientes con una mano y con la otra peinándose.

Victor tuvo que fingir una sonrisa agradable cuando la mujer lo saludó.

―Guapo...-murmuró caminando hacia él-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hoy es sábado.

―Hoy es sábado y hoy trabajo―Contestó el abogado.

―Pero si se nota que eres de oficina, las oficinas no abren los sábados.

―Dile eso a mi jefe, seguro le encantará―Puso los ojos en blanco al hablar, una conversación con una extraña en su casa le hacía sentir incómodo―Mira, puedes ver si hay algo en la alacena para desayunar y comer lo que desees. Después de eso cierra mi puerta, el portero igual no deja a nadie entrar sin autorización previa.

―Ok―respondió la mujer tomándolo coquetamente de la cintura para luego susurrarle al oído―. Voy a dejarte mi número sobre la cama para que otro día podamos terminar lo que empezamos...

―¡Me voy!―dijo soltándose de la forma más amable posible.

Era uno de sus días en que odiaba viajar en el tren subterráneo hacia el trabajo, sabía que llegaría tarde. No había forma de llegar antes de las 9:30 a.m. y para ese entonces Victor Nikiforov sería el más incompetente de la reunión por demorarse por problemas de faldas.

Decidió bajarse dos estaciones antes para evitar abrirse mucho en el camino. Bajó en la plaza a dos cuadras de su destino y corrió como pudo hasta el enorme edificio de oficinas que parecía su segundo hogar.

El portero lo quiso recibir como siempre con una sonrisa pero sabía que estaba tarde. Seguro le habrían preguntado por intercomunicador si ya lo habían visto llegar pues apenas lo vio lo saludó con la mano y marcó un número para avisar. "El Joven Nikiforov ya se encuentra en el edificio."

Los ascensores le parecieron más lentos que de costumbre. Se miró al espejo y debía agradecer sus buenos genes. Sin embargo lucía mucho más pálido que las fotos que recordaba de hacía un par de años.

Prácticamente saltó del ascensor tan pronto este se abrió y fue recibido en el pasillo por Celestino.

―Por Dios muchacho ¿Qué pasó contigo?―Celestino habló sorprendido, mirando a Victor respirar agitadamente, sus brazos entrecruzados y una leve irritación en su temple.

― Me quedé dormido, lo siento― dijo avergonzado, haciendo pausas entre sus palabras.

―Vamos, vamos, le dije a los socios que me habías llamado temprano para avisar que tenías problemas y que ibas a demorar un rato.

Como siempre Celestino salvando su vida. Entró tratando de calmarse y sonrió a todos.

―Buenas noches, Nikiforov―Si su jefe era terrible el Sr. Smirnov era mil veces peor. No sonreía por nada y siempre miraba a todos con la misma seriedad.

―Señor Smirnov, buenos días.

―Quisiera que nos informe de los últimos contratos elaborados, jovencito, supongo que cuenta con esa información.

―Por supuesto, tengo todo en un organizador en mi oficina, si me permite un momento.

"¡Diablos! ¡¿Cuáles son los últimos contratos que revisé?!" La misma voz de antes ahora le gritaba tratando de recordar. "Tranquilo, Victor, cálmate, eres dueño de tus emociones y de tu propio destino, todo lo puedes si piensas con la cabeza fría."

Entró corriendo a su oficina y se encontró con tres pilas ya conocidas de documentos. Obviamente no las había organizado por fecha y mucho menos por importancia.

Tuvo que organizar sus ideas. Mila y su sensual ropa que lo atraía era un buen referente, además de su jefe y sus corbatas y camisas estrafalarias que turnaba por días.

Mila sólo se viste de rojo los lunes, por eso lo combina con archivadores plateados o grises. El señor Vasilevich trae siempre los lunes el primer archivador que encuentra y esos son normalmente los negros porque son los que menos se usan...

Con una lógica que sólo él entendería fue sacando varios archivadores. Los acomodó por fecha y fue de regreso a la sala de reuniones. Con una seguridad que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado presentó su impecable trabajo.

Había salvado el día. Sus jefes terminaron aceptando todo porque Victor Nikiforov les había ahorrado sólo esa semana 80 millones de dólares en contratos y cláusulas mal redactadas. El ruso era una máquina en su rubro, un diamante en bruto que sólo había sido apreciado por pocos. Victor Nikiforov se merecía otro ascenso -quizás hasta una sociedad-, pero eso parecía ser muy difícil. Aún no pasaba la barrera de los 30, era demasiado joven y eso era algo que los socios mayores se negaban a considerar porque les daba molestia darle tanta importancia a un niñito recién salido de casa.

Regresó a su oficina a sentarse agotado. La presión frente a sus jefes nunca cesaría ya que siempre habría algo que agregar, quitar, cambiar o profundizar para que los ellos estuvieran contentos.

―Muy bien, Victor-Escuchó la voz de Celestino entrando a su oficina―. Los dejaste callados, Vasilevich tenía ganas de llamarte la atención y tuvo que quedarse mudo frente a tu eficiencia. Tú sabes que la siguiente semana hay junta para ver el tema de las promociones, ¿no?

―Sí―respondió el joven―Celestino ¡Tú sabes que me merezco ese ascenso! ¡Hace dos años no veo la luz del sol y he pasado la mayor parte de esos dos años metido en esta oficina!

―Lo sé...y no te preocupes. Yo propondré que tengan consideración del compromiso que presentas siempre con la firma. ¡Pronto estarás aquí entre nosotros los socios!

Victor respetaba y admiraba mucho la integridad y justicia del señor Cialdini. Quería ser como él: justo, amable, inteligente, trabajador.

―Ah, por cierto Victor, ¿tú crees que puedas revisar estos documentos por mi? Es una nueva fusión en la que llevo trabajando hace dos meses y no se la quiero dar a Mila porque creo que tú tienes más habilidades que ella―Celestino entonces le mostró un sobre blanco. El sobre no tenía nada extraordinario salvo el hermoso logo de una rosa con una luna, lo colocó entre varios archivadores de una de las pilas de Victor. El joven le prometió revisarlos tan pronto pudiera, Celestino le dijo que se relajara y que ya tendría tiempo para ello.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

El domingo Victor se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono en la mesa de noche. A su lado se hallaban varios archivos desparramados sobre la cama. Un post-it le cubría un ojo y se hallaba aún con su ropa de trabajo.

―Vitya ¡No me digas que te acabo de despertar, ya son casi las 10!

―Madre. Hola, no, yo ya estaba haciendo algunas cosas.

―No me mientas Vitya, siempre fuiste dormilón.

Victor trataba de recordar algún domingo en el que su madre lo hubiera levantado o saludado pero no encontraba en su mente ninguno. Quien lo había visto desde chico era su nana Olga. ¿Cómo sabía su madre sobre temas como esos?

―Vitya, no te quedes sin decir nada. Te llamo porque necesito que vengas a la casa, tus hermanos están en camino.

―Madre en verdad estoy ocupado, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

―Bueno te diré que yo tampoco tengo tiempo pero es importante así que te quiero ver al medio día por aquí.

No esperó respuesta y colgó. Así era su madre, siempre de prisa y cortante.

Emitiendo un quejido infantil tomó fuerzas y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo, desde siempre muy elástico, se extendió para descargar la tensión, caminó hacia su baño, bostezando y tallando sus ojos y deshaciéndose de su ropa, se metió a la ducha.

Una hora después Victor salía de casa y se dirigía a la mansión Nikiforov a las afueras de la ciudad. Era casi medio día cuando el mayordomo de la familia, Ivan, le abrió la puerta.

―Jovencito Victor, buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Ivan, te veo muy bien-cordialmente regresó la sonrisa, saludando de esa forma que tanto tiempo había pasado ensayando.

―Muchas gracias joven, la señora Nikiforov se encuentra con sus otros hermanos en la sala formal.

El edificio majestuoso le traía muchos recuerdos. La mansión Nikiforov se encontraba al oeste de las afueras de Moscú, en la exclusiva zona de Rubljowka. Este sitio era famoso por ser habitado por prominencias políticas y artísticas de Rusia.

Desde que Victor tenía memoria habitaba allí y recordaba las fiestas de antaño que sus padres realizaban para diversas personalidades públicas de su país. Yakov y Lilia Nikiforov eran famosos por las celebraciones que realizaban en su casa, acudían políticos, gente del gobierno y empresarios millonarios cada vez que ellos anunciaban una.

Todos disfrutaban de aquellas fiestas menos los niños Nikiforov, a quienes se les tenía prohibido salir desde la tarde de sus habitaciones. Por ello los niños tenían todos los juegos imaginables a su disposición en sus aposentos.

Aún así, eso no impedía que ellos se escaparan de vez en cuando para ver a sus padres en acción. En esos temas eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos comprometidos fervorosamente a su trabajo, serios y muy responsables en ello. Puede ser que ambos hubieran decidido dar prioridad a su profesión por encima de la familia pero ambos eran íntegros e intachables como personas, lo que hacía que todos alrededor los admiraran.

Pasear por esos corredores hacía que Victor sintiera que regresaba en el tiempo y añoraba aquellos días en los que era suficiente ser brillante en el colegio para satisfacer a su madre.

―¡Victor! Estamos esperándote, no te quedes ahí parado―exclamó Lilia impaciente.

Era una imagen digna de película. Frente a la chimenea con el hogar encendido se encontraba Georgi, siempre serio pero con mirada amable. Al fondo, en el salón de juegos contiguo se divisaba a Chris, quien jugaba solo en la mesa de billar. El séquito de Lilia era completado por Jean-Jacques, quien se hallaba sentado a su lado, como buen "patriarca" de la familia.

―Bien, madre―dijo Jean muy formal―Ya estamos todos aquí.

―Por supuesto, hijo. Bueno, primero que nada me alegro de tenerlos a todos aquí y, por lo visto, de buena salud. Excepto tú, Victor, ¿Estás enfermo?―le preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Todos los demás la seguían con la mirada―Te veo pálido y demasiado delgado. ¿Qué estás comiendo?

― A mi compañera de trabajo...―soltó Chris sin pensar con una sonrisa burlona, refiriéndose a la chica que había terminado en la cama de Victor deseosa por más.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que no se hallaba entre su círculo de amigos, sino con su madre. Victor enrojeció incómodo queriendo matarlo con la mirada. Georgi se mostraba inexpresivo y JJ puso una cara impaciente.

―Asumo que lo que acabas de decir, Christophe, es una de esas bromas que sólo tus amiguitos de la televisión entienden―dijo su madre muy seria-. Seguro que piensas que todos nos movemos en ese círculo pero me temo que te equivocas. ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuántos años tienes y con quién estás hablando?

―No, madre―respondió con la voz débil―. Lo siento.

Victor veía ante sus ojos la transformación de su hermano menor. Ahí frente a su madre se hacía pequeño aunque fuera, junto con él, de los más altos de la familia.

―Bueno―continuó la señora Nikiforov― los he mandado a llamar porque tengo algo importante que comunicarles.

Todos la miraron expectantes y curiosos, como niños a punto de recibir regalos de navidad.

―Como ustedes saben, trabajo en la corte suprema ya desde hace muchos años. Así como ustedes, me he ido haciendo de un buen nombre y ahora me han ofrecido el cargo de presidente de la Corte Suprema, cargo que he aceptado y sé que merezco-hablaba con la cabeza en alto, sus ojos brillando con orgullo mientras sus labios pronunciaban las últimas palabras con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Los hijos mostraron una sonrisa orgullosa y se acercaron a su madre para abrazarla, gesto que ella contestó con unas palmadas secas en la espalda para cada uno de ellos.

―Bueno, si los he llamado no es sólo para contarles este detalle. Obviamente con el cargo se adhieren muchas responsabilidades y por supuesto compromisos.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a cada uno de sus hijos antes de seguir hablando.

-Como parte de la familia Nikiforov los he llamado para recordarles-hizo especial énfasis en las última palabra-la importancia de llevar una vida ordenada y sin escándalos, llevando el nombre Nikiforov muy en alto. Mis detractores se alegrarían al ver a mis hijos en asuntos turbios, causando desorden en la sociedad y saliendo en revistas de farándula.

―Georg―le dijo la estirada mujer a su hijo. Jamás le hablaba por su nombre―No quiero escuchar que defiendes causas sin sentido y que vayan en contra de las empresas de nuestros amigos.

― Madre...―dijo casi indignado.

―Jean-Jacques-siguió―, en tu caso no hay mucho que decir, eres un excelente abogado y me haces sentir muy orgullosa. Sigue así.

―Por supuesto, madre. Como patriarca de esta familia es mi deber proteger el nombre Nikiforov y ser digno...

―Sí, sí, ya sabemos, bla, bla, bla―cortó Chris en voz alta. En realidad no había sido su intención exteriorizar sus pensamientos, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a decir lo primero que viniera a su mente, que le estaba costando mucho ocultarlo frente a su familia.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con una cara muy disgustada. La madre aprovechó su intervención para seguir con su hijo menor.

―Christophe, siempre tan "colorido" con tus comentarios―de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras― Lamentablemente no espero que tus actividades reflejen el gran honor que tienes de llevar sangre Nikiforov. Sobre todo tú que llevas una vida desordenada deberías alejarte de los comentarios de la prensa y chismes de la farándula.

―¿Pero cuándo he dejado que los chismes...?

―¡Estoy hablando!-Elevó su voz, mirando molesta a Christophe, interrumpiendo su oración así como él interrumpió sus palabras. Todos sabían que ante ese tono, lo mejor era callar―No creas que no escucho los rumores de tus noches locas. No sabes lo avergonzada que me pongo cuando escucho que hablan de tí.

Chris sabía que era una batalla perdida así que prefirió guardar silencio.

―Y tú Vitya...― siguió la madre. Victor se puso tenso―Eres un buen chico, algo descuidado en tu apariencia, pero eres bueno. Estoy esperando a que por fin esos de tu bufete te den un ascenso. Quiero que seas socio, así como Jean en su trabajo. Es el colmo que no sepan valorarte.

― Ya me darán ese ascenso madre―contestó―. Estoy en eso, por eso estoy trabajando tanto últimamente.

―El trabajo no implica descuido―dijo Jean―, tú vendes con apariencia y así de pálido y flaco como estás lo único que vendes es pena, debes cuidarte más.

Nadie más dijo algo sobre el asunto.

Victor y los demás se quedaron a almorzar, Chris ya no veía las horas de irse y Victor quería regresar a trabajar. Terminado el almuerzo, Chris ofreció llevar de vuelta a Victor a la ciudad en su auto.

―Aunque piense que JJ es el mayor lamebotas de la familia, creo que tiene razón―le dijo Chris a Victor mientras estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa de su hermano.

―A qué te refieres? ― preguntó el mayor.

―Estás muy flaco y pálido, Vitya tú no estás viviendo, te estás dejando absorber por el trabajo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al cine? ¿Sales con amigos?

-Salgo contigo...

-Yo no cuento, Victor-interrumpió Christophe.

Victor sabía a qué se refería. Al cine no había ido desde la universidad y no tenía amigos con los que saliera aparte de Chris. Su hermano entendió muy bien su silencio así que se animó a continuar.

―Vitya, un día te vas a despertar y te vas a dar cuenta que eres 20 años mayor y te hubiera gustado vivir un poco más. No toda la vida es trabajar: vive, experimenta, debes probar y hacer cosas nuevas. No sé, ¿por qué no te vas de vacaciones? ¡Conoce parte del mundo, descubre!

―El último que se tomó vacaciones en la firma fue Ivan Gimetsky, y lo despidieron después de su viaje a Maui porque ese fin de semana hubo una reunión muy importante.

Chris sabía que no ganaría nada en ese momento. Victor no dejaría tan fácilmente a su trabajo en segundo plano. Se despidió de él y se fue en rumbo desconocido, así como le gustaba. Victor entró a su departamento y suspiró. Se acercó a la habitación y vio la pila de archivadores. El trabajo, como siempre, lo esperaba.


	3. Y el ganador es...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de la verdad ha llegado. ¿Recibirá Victor el ascenso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir parte del fic. He estado con miles de cosas en la cabeza y se me hace super dificil publicar aqui y en wattpad a la vez. Trataré de actualizar más seguido.
> 
> Saludos!

Antes de ponerse a trabajar Victor se metió al baño a lavarse las manos. Apreció su cara en el espejo y tuvo que darle la razón a su familia. No se acordaba desde cuándo las ojeras ya no desaparecían de su rostro, su cara estaba pálida y demacrada, había perdido peso y ya no lucía como antes, cuando al menos corría por las mañanas en la universidad. En esas épocas su rostro estaba levemente bronceado, sus músculos bien torneados y las ojeras no existían en su vocabulario.

Por cuestiones genéticas Victor era un hombre bello pero ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido.

¿Es que en verdad le había dedicado tanto tiempo al trabajo? ¿Acaso estaba malgastando los mejores años de su vida por lograr un puesto en su firma?

Y cuando lograra ese ascenso ¿Qué pasaría?

Tendría más reuniones, más compromisos, más dinero pero nada de tiempo...

¿Es que en verdad era cierto que vivía para trabajar? Se supone que eso era al revés, uno trabajaba para vivir. El dinero no le iba a devolver el tiempo perdido.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando el timbre del teléfono lo asustó.

― ¿ Aló?

― ¡Nikiforov, debes venir de inmediato a la oficina!―gritó por el teléfono su interlocutor.

―Señor Vasilevich― dijo Victor sorprendido―. Son las 4 de la tarde. De un domingo.

El jefe de Victor pareció no comprender sus palabras y, luego de unos segundos de silencio habló.

―Ya sé qué día es Nikiforov pero no sé a qué quieres llegar con eso.

Victor sabía que no podría explicarle más. Su jefe era un trabajólico como todos en la oficina así que nada le haría entender la necesidad de un descanso.

Le prometió que estaría en la oficina cuanto antes y se fue sin más al trabajo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No era de sorprender que su jefe le tenía preparados muchos "pequeños trabajos" para cuando llegó. En su mesa encontró decenas de archivadores colocados encima de las pilas que ya poseía. Suspiró y se sentó.

No se dio cuenta cuando la noche llegó. Sólo lo hizo cuando de pronto no podía leer más y tuvo que prender la luz para seguir trabajando, su jefe se hallaba en la oficina con las mangas de la camisa dobladas , el cabello despeinado y un rostro muy serio. Algo no andaba bien.

Victor se apresuró en avanzar lo dejado por el jefe, entonces sintió que abrían su puerta.

― Toma, Nikiforov―le dijo el hombre―. Seguro que debes estar con hambre.

En la bolsa se encontraba comida que lucía muy agradable.

―Gracias, señor Vasilevich.

El jefe no contestó pero se sentó frente a él con un plato de comida para sí mismo.

― Nikiforov.

― Dígame, Señor Vasilevich.

― ¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr en este bufete?

Victor no contestó. Lo miró con algo de recelo porque sabía que cualquier cosa podría ser usada en su contra. Después de todo, estaban entre abogados.

―Eres un muchacho hábil. En este caso lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es guardar silencio.

Victor seguía sin contestar.

—Te lo pregunto porque a veces me asombro de todo lo que hemos logrado. Cuando Sergei Smirnov y yo nos juntamos en sociedad éramos muy buenos rivales. Ambos empeñosos y deseosos por ser los mejores. En algún momento nos dimos cuenta que ambos seríamos la ruina del otro si no nos uníamos y así nos volvimos más fuertes. Han pasado 30 años desde eso y somos la mejor firma del país. Todos se mueren por trabajar aquí, todos matarían por alguna sociedad con nosotros.

»Pero eso tiene un precio. Nada es perfecto.―En ese momento lo miró muy serio y continuó hablando—. Para poder tener un futuro brillante debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar lo que eres para convertirte en lo que serás.

»Sí, habrán más horas de trabajo y tendrás menos tiempo para hacer otras cosas, pero es tu elección. Si quieres el éxito y el reconocimiento debes pagar el precio. ¿Me entiendes, Nikiforov?

Victor asintió con algo de temor. El señor Vasilevich era conocido por ser trabajólico pero jamás se hubiera imaginado la pasión con la que lo era. Aunque había hablado de él mismo, Victor sabía que indirectamente le hablaba de su futuro en la firma, le estaba diciendo que terminaría trabajando más duro y sacrificando todo lo demás.

―Señor Vasilevich―le contestó Victor. Era ahora o nunca―, He crecido y estudiado deseando pertenecer a algo tan importante como esta firma. La vida de la que Usted me habla ya la conozco porque ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Las decisiones se asumen y la verdad, me siento listo para asumir cualquier reto.

El cuerpo de Victor estaba trémulo y, con una respiración ansiosa, deseaba no mostrar el verdadero miedo que tenía. No le temía a la vida solitaria que conocía, sino a la vida en el mundo exterior. No la conocía, no había sido criado para ello.

Victor Nikiforov era un abogado como sus padres y hermanos, esa era su vida y era la que prefería porque ya la conocía. Tenía miedo de tener que "vivir" una vida. Nunca lo había hecho.

El señor Vasilevich lo observó atentamente por unos segundos luego de su confesión. Poco a poco sus labios fueron esbozando una sonrisa tiesa, de esas que salen debido a la falta de uso, le puso la mano en el hombro y exclamó:

―Esas son las palabras de un verdadero amante de su trabajo, Nikiforov, me alegro de escucharte hablar así.

Después de la comida compartida su jefe regresó a su oficina. Victor sentía que la adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo. Sentía que el miércoles le darían, por fin, el ascenso que tanto se merecía.

Entusiasmado por la idea se tiró feliz en su silla reclinable y empezó a dar vueltas. Sin querer en una de esas vueltas se topó con una de sus pilas de documentos y éstos cayeron al piso.

“¡Diablos!” pensó molesto y se puso a recoger los archivos.

Estaba llegando a ordenar la mitad de ellos cuando se topó con un sobre blanco con los símbolos de una rosa con una luna. Eran los documentos de Celestino.

Los abrió por pura curiosidad y leyó el contenido. Cerró los ojos una y otra vez para comprobar si lo que estaba leyendo se encontraba en verdad frente a él. Todo estaba mal redactado. No podía creer lo que leía porque era tan desventajoso, que le sorprendía que Celestino hubiera dejado un documento de tan mala calidad en su mesa.

A través de ese documento, la firma se comprometía a desembolsar de su propio fondo para todas las acciones a realizar entre ambas empresas al fusionarse y, de fallar la fusión, ellos asumirían todos los gastos e indemnizaciones contra los afectados.

Ese documento era un suicidio corporativo. Y casi le da a Victor un ataque cuando vio la última cláusula escondida en una letra ínfima y en esta se podía leer:

"Última fecha límite para cambios y otras propuestas: 20 de Marzo. De no presentarse cambio alguno se procederá a tomarse el acuerdo ya presentado"

El 20 de Marzo no era en un mes o dos. ¡El 20 de Marzo era el día siguiente! Saltó de su silla y fue corriendo a la oficina de su jefe pero la encontró vacía.

Regresó desesperado a su escritorio y se puso a redactar, de forma correcta y justa el documento que tenía en las manos.

Mientras leía con más atención el corazón de Victor se aceleraba más. Cada línea estaba tan mal redactada que hasta parecía intencional. Se demoró mucho tiempo para reformular el documento y tres horas después, sentía que había solucionado todas las carencias del mismo.

Regresó a la oficina de su jefe y lo encontró peleándose por teléfono.

― ¡No me interesa que sea el cumpleaños de tus mellizos! ¡Necesito que vengas y soluciones este desastre!

El señor Vasilevich colgó el teléfono violentamente y miró a Victor, quien temblaba esperando no ser largado del lugar.

― ¿Y ahora qué, Nikiforov? Tengo demasiado que hacer...

―Señor Vasilevich, sólo quería entregarle el contrato actualizado y mejorado entre Pusnov & Dostiek. Lo recibí esta semana y revisando el contrato me di cuenta de lo terrible de la redacción.

―¿Pusnov & Dostiek?―preguntó sorprendido― ¿Cuando hemos hecho negociaciones con ellos?

Victor no sabía qué responder. Le parecía que alguien como Vasilevich estaría al tanto de todos los movimientos del bufete. Y, sin embargo, parecía que ese contrato particular era desconocido. No quería comprometer a Celestino, así que dijo:

―No lo sé, alguien lo colocó en mi escritorio y sólo puede ser presentada con cambios a más tardar mañana. La verdad estaba horriblemente escrita. Pero mañana la puede presentar sin problemas.

Cuando su jefe vio el primer contrato redactado casi le da un infarto. Pero cuando revisó los cambios realizados por Victor esbozó una sonrisa.

―Estupendo, Nikiforov. Como siempre salvando el día, con o sin desorden incluido.

Victor no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con tranquilidad pensó que ahora sí era tiempo de descansar. Se despidió de su jefe, quien recibía a Frederick Trosky en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Así que cumpleaños de tus mellizos, eh?―dijo―. Quizás deberías ver cuáles son tus prioridades de vida para saber cuál será tu futuro en esta compañía, Trosky.

Victor suspiró. Era un buen momento para no tener familia, novias ni amigos.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

―¡Bravo!―dijo Celestino entrando a su oficina mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa tan peculiar―Otra vez salvando el mundo de los contratos, Victor. Le acabas de ahorrar a la compañía 100 millones de dólares.

―Gracias, Celestino―le dijo sonriendo―. Felizmente no se me pasó la fecha de entrega y así pude corregir lo que faltaba.

―Bueno, los socios van a estar felices contigo. El miércoles seguro que te invitan a pertenecer al grupo "élite" que desconoce de vida propia y puede pagarse una casa en alguna isla caribeña sin tener el tiempo para disfrutarla.

―Bueno, me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a esta firma. Me lo merezco.

―Bueno, cada cual lo que se merece, Victor. ¡Nos vemos! Ah, y antes que lo olvide―Se acercó al joven, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro― espero que no hayas sido indiscreto al momento de presentar el documento y me hayas nombrado; o si no tendría problemas, ya sabes, por no haber revisado el documento con tranquilidad.

―No te preocupes―respondió Victor― Jamás haría algo como acusar a alguien.

Celestino lo miró directamente a los ojos y le respondió con una nueva sonrisa.

―Me alegra saberlo, Victor. Qué bueno que existan hombres como tú.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día miércoles Victor se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Aunque era impecable en su apariencia ese día era especial. Revisó uno por uno los posibles trajes que podría ponerse y se lamentó no haber tenido tiempo para comprarse uno nuevo desde que había empezado a trabajar.

Escogió un Armani gris que lo hacía ver hermoso y pensó que ese día era el mejor día de su vida.

En la oficina todos cuchicheaban sobre la decisión que los socios tomarían. Sólo habían dos candidatos posibles: Victor Nikiforov y Mila Babicheva.

Mila había escalado a punta de fuerte carácter y nada de vida propia. Era buena en su trabajo, muy competente y responsable, pero era mujer. Esa era su gran desventaja. "Vasilevich, Smirnov & asociados" había sido desde siempre un mundo de hombres machistas y tradicionalistas.

Victor Nikiforov tenía un talento natural que nadie podía desmentir. Era el que más éxito económico había brindado a la compañía. Sin embargo era algo desordenado e impuntual y eso a veces manchaba un poco su imagen.

A Victor le gustaba Mila. Y al parecer el sentimiento era compartido. Mila se acercaba a todas horas del día para coquetear discretamente. Mila misma había aprendido muchísimo de Victor. Y a él no le importaba compartir lo que sabía. Victor no era egoísta y ciertamente sabía que venía trabajando más tiempo que ella.

A las 11 a.m mandaron a llamar a Mila y a Victor. Ambos habían estado conversando coquetamente, como siempre y cuando la secretaria de Smirnov entró a avisarles que se acercaran a la sala de reuniones, se miraron el uno al otro, emitiendo cada uno de ellos un suspiro.

―Victor, espero que te inviten a sociedad, siento que lo mereces.

― A ti también te deseo lo mismo, Mila. Aceptemos la decisión de los socios sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo―dijo Mila acercándose sensualmente a su compañero―, pero antes que nada, muero por hacer esto.

Victor tuvo apenas tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que Mila lo besara con una sensualidad que alteraba sus hormonas..

Los labios de Mila eran como un bálsamo para los bajos instintos de Victor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el beso se volviera más apasionado,se alejaron suavemente, ambos abriendo los ojos de forma lenta, una suave sonrisa recorrió los labios de ambos antes de alistarse para entrar.

―Oye Victor, espero que esto no quede sólo en un beso, ¿ok?

―Oh, Mila—Victor sonreía mientras se acomodaba el traje, haciendo una pequeña pausa coqueta para luego continuar hablando:―, me alegra que digas eso.

Entraron nerviosos a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban formalmente los socios. Smirnov y Vasilevich encabezando a los asociados, entre los que se encontraba Celestino.

Mandaron traer champagne y esperaron a que todos tuvieran una copa antes de que Smirnov tomara la palabra.

―Bueno, hoy tuvimos que elegir entre dos candidatos estupendos para que formen parte de nuestra sociedad, ambos por debajo de los treintas y con muy buen proyecto a futuro. Queremos primero agradecerles a ambos por el buen trabajo realizado para este bufete—Levantó la copa con una sonrisa torcida cuando terminó de hablar― ¡Por Victor y Mila!

―¡Por Victor y Mila!―respondieron los demás.

El brindis había emocionado a Victor ligeramente, a quien le parecía casi un brindis de boda. Vaya, una esposa como Mila, con esos cabellos rojos tan bellos, los ojos azules y un cuerpo precioso.

―Bueno, ya hemos tomado una decisión―Siguió el señor Smirnov, con ello los sueños de boda de Victor acabaron para dar paso a un repiqueteo de su corazón―. Estamos seguros que esta sociedad traerá nuevos y frescos tiempos: Mila Babicheva, ¡Bienvenida a sociedad!

Victor se quedó de una pieza. ¿Mila Babicheva que había aprendido de él? Mila llevaba poco más de dos años allí. Victor había pasado años como practicante en ese bufete y se había ganado tras mucho tiempo de trabajo y dedicación el puesto que ahora tenía ¿Y ahora no le daban una sociedad?

Victor tuvo que luchar para mantenerse parado con el orgullo tan herido como lo tenía. Le costó aún más esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar a Mila para felicitarla. Se sentía engañado y burlado. ¿Qué había sido de la charla de Vasilevich el domingo? ¿Qué había sido de las palabras de Celestino? ¿Acaso podían ser tan crueles para mofarse de esa forma?

Luego del brindis fue a encerrarse a su oficina. No quería ver a nadie y no quería pensar en nada más. Se sentía asqueado con toda la situación. Él sabía que esa sociedad era suya, se la merecía y era lo mínimo que podían brindarle después de todo.

―Lo siento, sé cuánto estabas esperando por ello―le dijo Celestino entrando a su oficina.

―No tengo ánimos para ver a nadie Celestino, lo siento—respondió cortantemente, sin ver al hombre a los ojos.

―Vamos Victor, tú sabías que ambos estaban empates en la decisión. Yo traté de convencerlos para que te dieran la sociedad, argumentando el excelente trabajo que das pero algunos pensaron que una mujer en la sociedad le daría al bufete un ambiente más moderno...

―¡Esa chica no lleva ni la tercera parte de tiempo que yo en esta oficina!―reclamó molesto. Ya no le podían pedir control―¡Me lo merezco y todos lo saben!

Viktor se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a su cabello, elevando la voz cada vez más hasta llegar a gritar las últimas palabras. Celestino colocó instintivamente las manos extendidas a la defensiva, dando un par de pasos hacia Victor, tratando a toda costa de calmarlo.

―Calma, yo te entiendo―su voz era suave, trataba de consolarlo y calmarlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos― Estoy seguro que el siguiente serás tú...

El abrazo de Celestino alivió un poco la tristeza de Victor, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Y el hecho de tener a alguien tan paternal como Celestino lo reconfortaba y le daba de una u otra forma tranquilidad.

―Gracias por apoyarme—Fue lo único que le pudo decir con profundo cariño.

―Tranquilo, Victor. Pronto será tu día, de eso estoy seguro.

Victor no estaba tan seguro de ello pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de creerlo. Sencillamente era mejor para curar su corazón herido.


	4. A orillas del Moscova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se viene mucho suspenso. Ahora Victor está desesperado y triste. Algo pasará que le hará ver todo lo que estuvo perdiendo al sólo concentrarse en el trabajo.

Encerrado en su oficina Victor Nikiforov trató de muchas maneras el olvidarse de que no le habían dado una sociedad en " Vasilevich, Smirnov & asociados".

Todos sabían del fiasco y muchos habían perdido apuestas. Todos pensaban que esa sociedad se la merecía él. Era cantado en todas las áreas que el siguiente asociado de la compañía sería el genio de los contratos, el guapo Victor Nikiforov, el único que podría vencer la barrera límite de edad para convertirse en el socio más joven de toda la historia.

Nadie apoyaba más a Victor que todos sus compañeros, pero lamentablemente los demás no eran importantes para las tomas de decisiones de la firma.

Cuando se hallaba buscando una aspirina para acabar con la migraña que lo aquejaba, sonó su teléfono. Era Chris, quien estaba al tanto de lo importante que era ese día para su hermano.

―Oye Vitya, dime ¿Qué se siente ser socio del mejor bufete de abogados de Rusia?

―No lo sé, Chris, tendrías que preguntarle a Mila porque a mi no me lo dieron.

Chris quedó callado de la impresión por varios segundos. La voz de Victor se sonaba fatal y no estaba preparado para una noticia como esa. Él había supuesto que esa sociedad ya era suya.

―Oh, Victor, lo lamento mucho...

― Bueno, así es la vida.

―Oye vamos a vaciar las penas, hermanito. Hoy mandas al diablo a tu trabajo y te vienes para disfrutar lo que es bueno.

―¿Estás loco, Chris?

― Para nada, Vitya. Nos vemos en una hora en la barra del hotel Four Seasons.

Cualquier otro día Victor hubiera seguido trabajando sin hacerle caso a Chris y diciéndole lo ocupado que estaba. Pero ese día no tenía ganas de seguir trabajando como burro sabiendo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Mandó a rodar a Vasilevich, Smirnov y con ellos a todos sus asociados y se fue, por primera vez en su vida, a tomar en horas de trabajo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

―Anímate―Le dijo Chris mientras ponían en frente un vodka― ¡Ellos se lo pierden!

―Me he sacado la mugre por esa firma―lamentó Victor―, no tengo amigos, no tengo vida fuera del trabajo ¿Y todo para que al final se la den a alguien con mucho menos experiencia que yo y a quien yo mismo le he enseñado mucho de lo que sabe?―Victor tomó con cólera el vaso con vodka y lo vació en cuestión de un segundo.

―Así es en el mundo de estos abogados―respondió Chris luego de vaciar también su vaso―, te utilizan y jamás te aprecian, todo lo basan en lo que ellos quieren y no en lo que los demás merecen así que...―tomó otro vaso lleno de vodka y lo levantó- ¡A la mierda con ellos!

Victor hizo lo propio diciendo lo mismo y volviendo a vaciar su segundo vaso.

Con el pasar de las horas Victor no sabía cuánto había tomado. Sólo sabía que la humillación que había sentido en la mañana ya no estaba en la tarde. En realidad, no sentía nada. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido y todo pasaba a su alrededor en cámara lenta. Cuando trataba de hablar su voz salía casi como un rugido, con el pasar de las horas había preferido no tratar de hablar más. Su nuevo amigo Sergei, el Bar Tender del reconocido hotel, le servía de cuando en cuando un vaso de agua tratando de convencerlo que era Vodka y Victor estaba tan borracho que se lo creía, llegando a aclamar incluso que estaba muy fuerte.

Chris no estaba mucho mejor que él. Se encontraba cantando con una chica que lo había reconocido y que le había pedido horas atrás su autógrafo.

Ambos se estaban quedando dormidos cuando Sergei amablemente les dijo que regresaran a casa a descansar. El piso parecía gelatina, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse y el calor del trago no les posibilitaba sentir el frío aire que empezaba a correr.

Ambos caminaron juntos, tratando de ser el sostén del otro y lográndolo con algo de astucia y suerte. Por la calle cantaban lo que se les ocurriera mientras trataban de caminar derechos.

En algún momento exhaustos siguieron caminando hasta llegar afuera del edificio de Chris. El aire frío los había calmado mucho.

―Vitya-El rubio borracho lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de seguir―, ánimo y nunca dejes de mantener en alto la cabeza. Yo sé que te merecías ese puesto pero recuerda, por algo pasan las cosas.

―O no pasan sencillamente―contestó Victor lanzando un suspiro― Adiós, Chris.

La noche estaba muy fresca y las calles poco a poco se vaciaban. Moscú era una ciudad demasiado grande y demasiado llena, excepto en la noche, donde parecía abandonada a su suerte.

Victor no sabía bien dónde se encontraba pero sabía que tenía que llegar a casa. Pensó por un momento tomar el metro pero ahí se dio cuenta de que no tenía su billetera consigo. Seguro que la había dejado olvidada en su escritorio y probablemente al día siguiente tendría que ir caminando o en bicicleta a trabajar.

Una vez que notó que el río Moscova estaba cerca sabía que no tardaría en llegar a casa.

Caminó a las orillas del río para no volver a perderse. No había ni un alma pero eso no le preocupaba, a veces caminaba por las noches por ahí. El río le hacía muchas veces la compañía que otros humanos no le hacían.

El frío hacía tiritar su cuerpo, el viento le golpeaba la cara y los pies mal cubiertos para dicha caminata le empezaban a doler. Debía llegar pronto a la comodidad y calor de su hogar.

Pensaba en cómo sería su vida a partir del día siguiente. Se sentía de una u otra forma humillado, relegado y no valorado. Había dado tanto por aquel bufete, había dado su vida completa para entregarse a su única pasión: su profesión. ¿Acaso no había sido el mejor del rubro? ¿Acaso no había ido a trabajar incluso domingos y feriados en favor de aquella firma? Y ahora esa firma había elegido a otra persona para llevarse los créditos de un trabajo bien realizado, a paso lento pero seguro.

¿Y ahora qué diría su madre Lilia? No podría llegar a casa con la cabeza en alto. Era muy probable que Lilia estaría enterada de todo al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos? Era una vergüenza familiar.

Georgi y JJ eran excelentes y reconocidos abogados, Victor era una burla andante que habían rechazado después de años de entrega y dedicación.

Incluso Chris era muy reconocido como actor. Había ganado premios y era adorado por miles, no sólo por su belleza sino también por sus habilidades histriónicas.

¿Y ahora el sacrificio de tantos años no había valido la pena? ¿ Es que a eso se podía resumir toda una vida?

―¿Victor Nikiforov?―preguntó detrás suyo una voz muy gruesa. La escena lo tomó por sorpresa y volteó asustado. Un hombre corpulento y muy grande se hizo el dueño de aquella voz tan gruesa. Sus ojos aterradoramente grises y entreabiertos veían a Victor expectante.

El joven sintió su corazón acelerarse. No era de aquellos de asustarse por cualquier cosa pero no podía evitar sentir repudio ante ese hombre con dientes de oro que lo veía.

―¿Sí?―preguntó armándose de valor―¿Quién es Usted?

Una sonrisa dorada de oreja a oreja acompañó a una mano con una pistola. Victor no pudo evitar ver con miedo aquella mano atemorizante y llena de tatuajes que además estaba armada con una pistola.

―Oh...estoy seguro que no quieres saber quiénes somos...

Ante aquellas palabras Victor no pudo evitar agudizar su vista para observar su entorno. Detrás del hombre corpulento habían cinco hombres más, cada uno igual o más atemorizante que el primero.

―¿Qué...qué quieren?-Por su voz temblorosa cualquiera podía deducir el miedo que corría por sus venas y le hacía latir el corazón.

Los hombres rieron ante aquella pregunta.

―Pensé que era obvio―Le contestó el hombre de la sonrisa dorada―Te queremos a ti.

Victor no esperó más y echó a correr, tanto como su estado etílico y el frío se lo permitían. El corazón estaba por salirse por su boca y sólo podía pensar en correr hacia algún lugar seguro.

Pocos metros después de salir a la carrera sintió un fuerte disparo y temió lo peor.

Instintivamente se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, esperando a salir libre de toda esa escena. El ruso no era de rezar pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en pedir a Dios la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

"Por favor, Dios. Déjame vivir, pasé tanto tiempo pudriéndome en ese lugar, déjame vivir, déjame conocer realmente que es vivir..."

― No seas patético, Nikiforov―dijo la misma voz que lo levantó como si fuera papel―. Correr no te ayudará de nada. Tenemos una misión que debemos cumplir y esa es hacerte desaparecer.

Victor pidió ayuda a gritos, pero al encontrarse a orillas del río a altas horas de la noche era improbable que alguien pudiera oírle. Como no se callaba, el hombre tomó el arma en sus manos y se acercó a su víctima, golpeándolo con la culata del arma sin que pudiera reaccionar.

De pronto Victor no sintió nada más.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza en oscuridad completa.

Por el movimiento y el olor a monóxido de carbono dedujo que estaba en la cajuela de un auto en movimiento. Trató de zafarse de las cuerdas que le ataban las manos pero estaban demasiado apretadas. Sus pies estaban atados de la misma forma. De sus ojos caían inevitables lágrimas que lo ayudaban a sentirse vivo aún. Tenía mucho miedo ante lo que podría pasar. Creía que si no moría por asfixia por la falta de oxígeno, moriría por intoxicación a causa del monóxido de carbono esparcido por el aire. De todas maneras tenía todas las de perder.

¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando? Victor jamás se había metido en negocios turbios, jamás había buscado amistades peligrosas. Siempre había sido una persona de bajo perfil. No entendía por qué de pronto unos matones querían acabar con su vida.

Sintió que pasaron horas hasta que el auto se detuvo. Las puertas se azotaron y pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba. La cajuela fue abierta y por la falta de costumbre Victor tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para protegerse de la luz de la luna que entraba por ahí.

―Bienvenido a tu lugar de descanso.

Lo cargaron como si fuera de papel y lo tiraron al suelo sin más. La caída le causó un dolor profundo que no podía expresarse debido a la cinta que le tapaba la boca.

―¡Levántalo, imbécil!―dijo otro.

El hombre que se encontraba más cerca lo cogió del cabello y le levantó la cara. La tierra mojada por las lágrimas cubrían cada recoveco de su rostro y le daban a sus ojos llenos de miedo más intensidad.

―¿Qué acaso no te puedes levantar por ti solo, inútil?

―¡Ya basta!-dijo otro gritando, haciendo que el tipo soltara el rostro de Victor y éste se estrellara nuevamente contra el suelo lleno de tierra mojada.

Uno más vino para levantarlo y se lo colgó al hombro, llevándoselo por un camino a cuestas. Se hallaban en medio de un campo, se escuchaban a lo lejos grillos y otros animales nocturnos que hacían que la escena fuera más escalofriante. Victor se preguntaba si esos serían los últimos minutos de vida que tendría y se lamentaba. Se lamentaba de no haber vivido, de haber estado metido en libros y en su trabajo. Se lamentaba no haber abierto su corazón a alguien pero por sobre todo, se lamentaba no haber amado de verdad.

Lentamente lo llevaron hacia la cima y lo colocaron al ras de un acantilado. Podía ver gracias a los rayos selenos la frondosidad de los árboles abajo. Tan tranquilos e inamovibles. Muy diferentes a como se encontraba en esos momentos el corazón de Victor.

―Recuerda bien esta fecha, Nikiforov―le dijo el hombre de los dientes de oro―: Es el día de tu muerte...

Tras él se encontraba el acantilado y abajo lo esperaban sólo árboles que probablemente le arrebatarían la vida al tocarlos. Pero era su única opción.

Sudor y lágrimas caían por su rostro. No quería morir. No ahora. No justo cuando se había dado cuenta que no había valido la pena no haber vivido de verdad.

El hombre levantó la pistola que tenía en la mano y apuntó a su corazón. No había otra forma de escapar. Se le acababa el tiempo y no tenía modo de pensarlo más. Victor cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida creyó ser capaz de decidir si morir en ese momento o no. Cuando el hombre iba a tirar del gatillo se tiró hacia atrás, en caída libre, sin tener brazos y piernas libres para protegerse.

La caída pareció durar toda una eternidad. Abrió los ojos mientras caía y veía a la luna, tan serena arriba en el firmamento. No escuchaba nada aunque podía ver a los hombres allá arriba lanzando improperios.

Después de eso sintió el efecto del golpe. Primero chocó contra algunas ramas de árboles que amortiguaron la caída, pero al sentir el suelo que lo dejó sin aire, se dio cuenta no era una superficie plana y que su cuerpo empezaba a rodar, cada vez con más velocidad.

Al principio le dolió hasta la punta de los cabellos pero poco a poco, mientras rodaba como bola de nieve en medio de una avalancha, el dolor había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una sensación de letargo. Se sentía irreal y sin cuerpo. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta y de pronto se detuvo, se detuvo el instante suficiente como para mirar nuevamente la luna y cerrar los ojos.

Aquellos ojos que parecían que no volverían a abrirse más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora llegó el punto de quiebre de la historia 


	5. El desconocido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien salva a Victor de su casi muerte y es alguien que todos conocemos :)

Diez de la noche marcaba el reloj cucú en la sala de la familia Katsuki. Era un miércoles como cualquier otro en el que Toshiya leía un libro en la sala y su esposa Hiroko hacía lo mismo pero con una revista.

De pronto se escucharon pasos estridentes bajando por las escaleras.

―¡Papá, Mamá, me voy a pasear a Makkachin!

―¿No es muy tarde para que salgas con ella, hijo?―preguntó Toshiya.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente antes de recibir respuesta alguna. Ambos padres intercambiaron miradas, suspiraron y volvieron a su lectura.

Yuuri Katsuki trotó feliz en dirección al pequeño bosque que se alzaba a poca distancia de su casa. Su peluda amiga estaba tan emocionada que brincaba como cachorrita juguetona.

Ese día no había podido ir a sacarla temprano. Sus citas se lo habían impedido.

Suspiró. Tres bancos habían rechazado su proyecto sin dejarlo siquiera explicar mucho su plan.

Sus padres habían sido muy comprensivos cuando Yuuri les había pedido regresar a casa con el fin de ahorrar el dinero que gastaba en renta para poder hacer su sueño realidad.

Pero nada había sido como se lo había imaginado. Nadie estaba interesado en un pequeño productor agrícola deseoso de expandir tierras para ofrecer productos BIO de calidad. Eso no era para el banco tan interesante ni lucrativo. Y quizás no lo era. Yuuri no quería ser millonario ni tener el mundo a sus pies. Él sólo quería seguir disfrutando lo que hacía y vivir decentemente con ello. No ansiaba más. No era un chico petulante ni ambicioso. Pero sabía lo que quería y seguiría luchando para conseguirlo.

Cuando el viento helado lo regresó a la realidad no vio a Makkachin por ningún lado. Seguro algo habría encontrado en el bosque.

Aceleró sus pasos y empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos seguidos de lengüetazos.

―¿Makka?―llamó con tono inseguro.

Escuchó a Makkachin llorar y pronto la vio regresando a él, corriendo desesperada. Empezó a gruñir mientras lo jalaba del pantalón y su amo no entendía lo que pasaba con ella.

―¡Calma, Makka! ¿Qué pasa?

Su peluda amiga siguió gruñendo hasta que el joven se dejó llevar.

Quizás Makkachin había encontrado algún ave herida u otro animalito del bosque.

Su respiración fue entrecortándose cuando pudo divisar que frente a él, exactamente donde Makkachin lo estaba llevando, un bulto muy grande se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Eso no podía ser un pequeño animal.

Yuuri se detuvo en seco al pensar en la cantidad de cosas que ese bulto podía ser. Makkachin siguió jalando sin éxito a su amo, por lo que rendida, lo soltó y regresó donde se encontraba el bulto, gimoteando y lamiéndolo suavemente.

La primera impresión de terror pasó lentamente y, aunque el corazón de Yuuri no dejaba de latir como un enjambre de avispas, fue acercándose despacio a donde se encontraba su canina amiga.

Le estaba siendo difícil respirar. Podía sentir muy cerca el ataque de pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. A los pocos metros de Makkachin sabía que ese bulto era una persona. 

Sudor caía por sus sienes y tuvo que quitarse los anteojos para limpiarlos.

Aquel hombre se encontraba tirado, sin movimiento alguno, aunque se escuchaba un pequeño gemido casi inaudible, lo que calmó en un primer momento a Yuuri.

El saber que estaba vivo le dio algo de paz. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la escena. Manos y pies atados y muy lastimados, de su cabeza salía algo de sangre, con el rostro lleno de raspones. Las ropas estaban llenas de lodo y rasgadas, probablemente debido a la caída. Porque era obvio que había caído. Yuuri tenía miedo de tocarlo. Jamás había visto a alguien herido tan cerca.

Levantó la mirada con miedo. ¿Y si estaban buscando el cuerpo del chico para asegurarse de que había muerto? ¿y si lo hallaban a él? Estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de esa. Pero no pudo levantarse para huir. Los pequeños gemidos de aquel hombre lo hacían sentir responsable de su seguridad.

Se agachó a verlo y lamentó su estado. Era más grande que él pero estaba muy flaco y pálido. No podía perder más tiempo, si lo quería salvar tenía que llevárselo en esos momentos. Respiró hondo y con miedo, siempre había escuchado que uno nunca debe mover personas heridas sin asegurarse de que no podía causarle parálisis o rotura de huesos o vértebras pero no le quedaba de otra.

Emitió un último suspiro para calmar la ansiedad y lo cargó. El hombre automáticamente gimió, esta vez más fuerte, lo que causó que el nerviosismo de Yuuri aumentara.

Quería correr hacia la casa, tenía la necesidad de llegar pronto para ver si había más que pudiera hacer por él.

Pero eso era demasiado peligroso. El chico, a pesar de su delgadez, no era ligero. Aunque su casa estaba cerca y era un hombre acostumbrado a las labores del campo, el cargarlo le demandaba cierto esfuerzo.

Miró a su perrita expectante, deseoso que supiera lo que quería hacer.

Makkachin sólo necesitó la mirada de su dueño para salir corriendo cual estampida salvaje hacia la casa. Con cada paso Yuuri sentía que no podía más.

Pronto sintió a su padre renegando al ser jalado por la caniche, Toshiya soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al ver a su hijo con alguien en brazos.

―¡Por Dios, Yuuri! ¿Qué pasó?

―¡Papá, ayúdame!―dijo casi cayéndose.

Toshiya le tomó la posta y se llevó al muchacho a la casa. Yuuri cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, jadeando y mirando cómo su padre se llevaba al herido. Trató de calmarse un poco, volteando a mirar por todos lados para garantizar que no había nadie espiándolo y se levantó, caminando hacia la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Encontrar a una persona atada y media muerta entre los árboles de una pequeña ciudad como Kiritsy era inimaginable para cualquier habitante del lugar.

Sin embargo allí se encontraba aquel hombre esbelto de cabellos plateados, malherido, tendido en la cama de Yuuri y atendido por Hiroko, quien era, para su suerte, doctora. En realidad era de las pocas doctoras que aún vivía en la ciudad.

Curó con mucho cuidado sus heridas, trajo vendas y otros materiales del pequeño consultorio que tenía al lado izquierdo de su casa y, cuando lo había estabilizado, miró a Yuuri y le llamó la atención.

―¡Pero cómo se te ocurre mover a un herido de esa forma como si sólo tuviera dificultades para caminar!

―¡Mamá, no podía dejarlo allí! Estoy seguro que cayó del acantilado...¿No te parece raro que esté atado? Alguien lo ha querido matar...

―Yuuri, hijo―dijo Toshiya―, la verdad es que no sabemos nada de él, podría ser un asesino buscado por la justicia.

―Bueno, entonces lo llevaré de vuelta donde lo encontré para que muera―respondió de mala manera. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso sus padres en momentos como ése?

―Igual de arrebatado que tu padre—murmura Hiroko, poniendo los ojos en blanco al momento que arreglaba sus utensilios.

―¡Hey!―El Katsuki mayor volteó con la mano en el pecho, fingiendo que las palabras lo habían ofendido.

―Miren, no pensaba dejar a este hombre tirado hasta que le llegue la muerte, ¿bien? Me hubiera sentido culpable.

―Está bien―Hiroko cubrió a su paciente con una sábana―. Vamos a ver cómo evoluciona. Sólo hay que esperar a que despierte.

El rostro del desconocido se encontraba magullado, el hombro izquierdo se le había dislocado, siendo Hiroko quien lo había puesto nuevamente en su sitio. También había tenido que ponerle puntos en la cabeza y por encima de la ceja derecha, por lo demás no presentaba ningún otro problema. Había sido un milagro que no hubiera resultado más herido.

Yuuri aseguró que no había problema en dejarle su habitación. Él no tenía problemas en dormir en la habitación de Mari, que vivía en otra ciudad a 50 kilómetros de allí y trabajaba como psicóloga en un hospital.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. El chico presentó un cuadro de fiebre que tuvo a Hiroko atenta de hora en hora aún así las heridas fueron sanando poco a poco. Los moretones del rostro seguían algo marcados, su cara ya no estaba tan inflamada como cuando Yuuri lo había encontrado, a Yuuri le sorprendía mucho lo apuesto que era el hombre ahora que su rostro poco a poco iba curándose.

Una semana pasó y el joven aún no abría los ojos. Yuuri tenía enormes deseos de saber quién era, cómo había terminado allí y por qué.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

El viernes en la mañana Yuuri fue al castillo de Kiritsy para llevar productos a la familia Plisetsky.

El castillo le había pertenecido alguna vez a un conde que había gastado toda su fortuna en la construcción de dicho edificio. Era un castillo majestuoso, con unas tierras bellísimas. Ahora los Plisetsky lo mantenían con la fortuna que Nikolai, el abuelo, había ganado en las minas de diamante hacía 30 años.

Colocó en la cocina las cajas de hortalizas y frutos que él mismo había plantado con mucha delicadeza en uno de los terrenos que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad. No le había contado a nadie sobre el extraño que desde hacía diez días pernoctaba en su casa pero Yuuko, el ama de llaves le preguntó:

―¿Y todo bien por casa, Yuuri?

El muchacho encontró rara aquella pregunta. Si bien Yuuko era una buena amiga desde la secundaria, nunca le preguntaba mucho por asuntos personales.

―Sí―respondió.

―¿No has recibido visitas últimamente?—La pregunta resbaló sus labios de forma casual, como si fuera un “buenos días” o un simple “¿qué tal?”

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Oh, no sé. ¿No tienes a nadie hospedado allí?

―Yuuko, dime qué es lo que quieres saber y déjate de rodeos.

―Yuuri, tú sabes, la señora Anna que trae siempre los pedidos de la tienda comentó que tu mamá había ido a comprar algunas cosas para el paciente que está en su casa ¿Es cierto?

Yuuri amaba vivir lejos de alguna ciudad grande pero odiaba los chismes de las ciudades pequeñas. No por algo siempre se decía "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"

―Hay un paciente en casa, sí.

Yuuko lo miró expectante.

―¿Y?― le dijo a Yuuri buscando más información.

―Y eso es lo único que te diré.

Yuuko estaba abriendo la boca para decirle algo más cuando el celular de Yuuri sonó. Era su madre.

―¿Mamá, qué pasa?―sonó preocupado. Su madre nunca lo llamaba en horario de trabajo. Probablemente era una emergencia.

―El chico, Yuuri.

―¿Qué hay con él?―preguntó aún más preocupado. En su cabeza pensaba en lo peor.

―Acaba de despertar.

Yuuri no hizo más que salir disparado hacia su camioneta. A mala hora el castillo se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Durante los veinte minutos de camino Yuuri sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Por fin podría conocer al extraño que había salvado y podía saber qué lo había traído ahí.

El único semáforo en rojo fue una tortura para él.  
Apenas llegó a la casa saltó del auto y fue corriendo a su habitación. Allí vio la silueta del chico de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Estaba a punto de dar un paso para acercarse cuando sintió una mano que lo jalaba y alejaba.

―¡Mamá, déjame!

―Yuuri, cálmate―le dijo con una voz suave.

―Pero...

―Ese chico está en shock. No sabe quién es ni de dónde viene. Ya se lo pregunté varias veces y todas las veces lloró asustado y frustrado por no saber nada de él.

―¿No sabe quién es?―preguntó decepcionado. En el fondo se había imaginado una escena en la cual el chico le contaba que provenía de algún sitio peligroso y había vivido múltiples experiencias antes de llegar allá.

―No y ahora tiene un gran dolor de cabeza por tratar de hacer memoria. No quiero que lo presiones.

―No lo voy a presionar...

―Yuuri, soy tu madre y sé que eres terco como una mula y perseverante hasta obtener lo que quieres.

―Pero...

―¡No!―le dijo simplemente― Ese pobre chico ha sufrido muchas cosas, todavía tiene dolor y encima vas a ir a atormentarlo, el pobre va a terminar perdiendo el poco juicio que aún le queda.

Yuuri no supo qué contestar. En el fondo sabía que su madre tenía razón y que lo mejor era no acercarse. Pero eso no evitó que sintiera un poco de tristeza. Su madre, conociéndolo mejor que nadie le ofreció:

―No quiero que entres ahora pero en un rato, si deseas, puedes llevarle el almuerzo. ¿Está bien?

Yuuri asintió mostrándole una leve sonrisa.


	6. Mischa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor despierta y debe acostumbrarse al hecho de no recordar nada de su vida. Hiroko lo bautiza con un nombre.

Yuuri no se movió de la casa durante ese día. Pospuso entregas, canceló reuniones y ayudó a su madre a preparar el almuerzo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había regresado como flecha a su casa. No quería aceptarlo pero se moría por ir donde aquel desconocido y saber más de él.

―Anda, hijo―le dijo Hiroko dándole una bandeja. Yuuri aceptó y fue decidido a encontrarse con el chico ubicado en su habitación.

No sabía si aquel hombre se había quedado todo ese tiempo mirando a la ventana o si en algún momento había regresado a su cama pero Yuuri sólo podía apreciar sólo la espalda del muchacho.

Yuuri podía ver que era alto, delgado y tenía un cabello plateado muy particular. El cabello era algo que lo sorprendía porque no parecía ser mayor de 27 o 28 años. Aún así había algo muy especial, un garbo que hacía que se viera muy elegante y perfecto con aquel hermoso cabello sedoso. Yuuri suspiró silenciosamente antes de reunir el valor para hablar con aquel extraño.

―¡Hola! Mi madre me dijo que te trajera algo para comer.

Es recién ahí que Yuuri pudo ver en aquellos ojos turquesas todo un mundo que no había conocido anteriormente. Sus ojos decían mucho sin decir nada en realidad. Su mirada lo perforó por segundos que parecieron horas y el extraño trató de ser agradecido esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa.

―Gracias―Fue lo único que le escuchó decir antes de regresar a la cama.

―Soy Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

―Hola, Yuuri. Yo te diría mi nombre pero no lo recuerdo―Le contestó el chico con los ojos nuevamente húmedos.

―Tranquilo―contestó con voz serena―. El que no te acuerdes no es necesariamente malo. Tú tienes una gran ventaja sobre mucha gente por si no te has dado cuenta.

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido y curioso, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Yuuri le ofreció una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarlo.

―Existen millones de personas en este mundo que adorarían tener la capacidad de olvidar su pasado―le explicó― y tú tienes ahora ese poder. Sin importar lo que hayas sido, ahora puedes comenzar de cero y ser lo que desees ser.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron como platos y su corazón se sintió aliviado. Las palabras de Yuuri ciertamente lo habían dejado marcado: empezar de cero, olvidarse de todo lo malo, tener una nueva oportunidad.

—Bueno―interrumpió Yuuri sus pensamientos―, ahora no debes preocuparte por nada. Aquí estás seguro.

―Lamento causarles tantos problemas―le dijo Victor con las mejillas sonrosadas―. Estoy muy agradecido pero no quiero incomodar.

―No incomodas—La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Yuuri no era normal, pensó Viktor, porque aún sin recordar nada, estaba seguro que era la más sincera que había visto―, es agradable tener gente nueva en casa.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Una semana después de haber despertado en casa de los Katsuki, Victor ya sabía de memoria la rutina de Yuuri.

En la mañana temprano Yuuri se iba con el auto, después de desayunar con su familia. Victor aún no se sentía tan bien y por eso no bajaba a desayunar aun si se moría por hacerlo. Hiroko venía con una bandeja media hora después sirviéndole algo delicioso, Toshiya lo visitaba antes del almuerzo y jugaba con él ajedrez o a las cartas. Ambos eran muy paternales con y lo hacían sentir bienvenido en esa casa.

Y luego venía su parte favorita del día. Yuuri regresaba para almorzar.

Cuando escuchaba el auto estacionarse se acercaba lentamente a la ventana y veía bajar a Yuuri, siempre con su ropa de trabajo. Yuuri era muy sencillo a la hora de vestirse y aún más cuando se iba a trabajar, siendo su traje siempre el mismo: jeans y una camiseta remangada por los brazos. Victor amaba ver el look que traía Yuuri cada día. Yuuri mostraba brazos fuertes y bien trabajados y los jeans remarcaban su figura.

Victor ya se había enterado por Yuuri mismo que había estudiado ingeniería agrónoma, que tenía unos terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad donde sembraba muchos productos bio y que vendía dichos productos en el mercado regional los domingos y de forma privada a muchos habitantes de la ciudad.

Pero eso no era lo que más le gustaba a Victor cuando Yuuri regresaba a casa, sino lo que sucedía después. Yuuri siempre le traía la bandeja con el almuerzo y se quedaba con él conversando mientras el convaleciente comía.  
Yuuri le contaba lo que había pasado durante la mañana y le contaba sobre legumbres, algunas incluso desconocidas para él y sobre sus clientes. A veces incluso le contaba cómo se imaginaba dentro de 5 años, siendo productor a mayor escala y abasteciendo a la zona sur del país con los mejores productos del mercado.  
Para Victor era un placer escuchar los planes de Yuuri porque se daba cuenta de lo apasionado que era. Su boca esbozaba sin querer una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban chispeantes, alumbrando todo lo que estuviera cerca.

A veces el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que Yuuri saltaba aclamando que se le hacía tarde para llegar a algún lugar, por lo que se llevaba la bandeja y se despedía de Victor con una sonrisa. Volvía a salir de casa y, poco después del anochecer, regresaba y salía a caminar con Makkachin, su hermosa y peluda perrita que era un amor.

Tres semanas pasaron así, llena de novedades para todos. Victor seguía sintiéndose frustrado por no recordar nada de su pasado pero de una u otra manera no se sentía solo. Los Katsuki habían procurado que se sintiera cómodo y, cuando Hiroko le dio oficialmente "el alta", la buena mujer se sentó junto a él y le dijo:

―Hijo, no podemos seguir diciéndote sólo "tú". Yo sé que te va a llevar un tiempo recordar algo de ti pero debemos darte un nombre mientras estés aquí.

―Nada me gustaría más que recordar mi pasado―aseguró Victor con un suspiro algo triste. Aunque no dijera nada, sabía que había sido muy afortunado al haber sido cuidado y aceptado por Hiroko y su familia. Y tenía miedo de ser una persona de mal vivir que había terminado tirado y casi muerto por un ajuste de cuentas. Deseaba con todo su corazón un día acordarse de todo y saber que era un chico bueno, que había terminado en una situación mala fortuitamente.

―Y estoy segura que algún día no muy lejano lo recordarás―Le respondió la buena mujer―. Bien, elegir un nombre no es fácil, tiene que ver con los gustos de los padres, los antecedentes genealógicos y mucho más pero un nombre me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días, un nombre con el que creo que podrías identificarte.

Victor la miró sorprendido. Hiroko había gastado parte de su tiempo pensando en el nombre indicado para él, un nombre que resumiera en una palabra lo que era, aunque no fuera mucho. No podía más que sentir cariño por aquella tierna mujer.

―Cuando Yuuri te encontró estaba muy asustado―le contó Hiroko, haciendo que Victor se sonrojara―. Creía que debía protegerte y cuidarte porque pensaba que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien para tratar de aniquilarte. En realidad, tuviste mucha suerte de ser encontrado y no terminar muerto después de esa caída...

―Lo sé―murmura―Y no me siento afortunado sólo porque no morí sino también por el hecho de haber sido rescatado por ustedes, una familia tan buena, que me aceptó a pesar de ser un desconocido con un pasado esquivo. Yo jamás podré retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por mi.

Hiroko lo miró gentilmente, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro cariñosamente. Su sonrisa, limpia como el cristal, hizo estremecer el corazón de Victor, que se olvidó por un momento cómo respirar.

― Cuando llegamos de Japón, mis padres me inscribieron en una escuela primaria cerca de la casa donde vivíamos. Yo tenía mucho miedo porque no conocía a nadie y no hablaba ruso en ese entonces.

Los niños me ignoraban a la hora de jugar y yo pasaba los recreos sola. Pero un día un chico se sentó a mi lado y trató de conversar conmigo. Luego se volvió mi mejor amigo. Ese chico tenía los ojos turquesa más bellos y el corazón más puro del mundo. Se llamaba Mikhail y, cuando te veo, veo esos ojos bellos y esa pureza que tenía. Por eso quiero llamarte como él, el chico más bueno y bello que conocí.

Podría haber sido otro nombre en el mundo pero Victor se hubiese sentido igual de conmovido. En verdad, el hecho de estar con vida y en el seno de una familia tan buena, era suficiente para estar feliz de estar ahí.

―¿Qué dices?― siguió Hiroko― ¿Querrías ser nuestro "Mischa"?

―¡Me encantaría!― dijo con una sonrisa en forma de corazón, enterneciendo a la buena mujer.

―¡Entonces desde hoy tú eres nuestro Mischa!

\-----------------------------------------------------

―Así que ya te pusieron un nombre―fue lo que dijo Yuuri, tocando la puerta entreabierta del forastero y trayéndole el almuerzo.

―Bueno, Hiroko insistió en que no era bueno decirme "tú" todo el tiempo.

―Eso es cierto, pero...¿Estás de acuerdo con el nombre recibido? Mi madre a veces suele ser un poco “incisiva” en sus opiniones.

"Mischa" tuvo que sonreír. El que Yuuri se hubiera preocupado por algo así le parecía tierno, en verdad, Yuuri le parecía tierno. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse de la cabeza esa idea, escuchando aquella vocecita que de cuando en cuando surgía en él. “¿De cuándo aquí le parecía un hombre ‘tierno’?”

―Sí―contestó simplemente, con las mejillas acaloradas debido a lo que había pensado sobre Yuuri previamente.

―Entonces supongo que tendremos que celebrar "tu bautismo", Mischa.

La sonrisa cómplice de Yuuri combinado con un tonito coqueto lo hizo sonrojar nuevamente. La vocecita dentro no dejaba de molestar “¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?”

Mischa sintió como si le hablaran a un yo paralelo. Sentía que ese no era su nombre verdadero pero no tenía idea de cuál podía ser.

―Hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe―citó Yuuri, con una sonrisa coqueta que le hizo sonrojar―. Vamos a tomar algo más tarde con unos amigos, ¿qué te parece?

El chico del cabello color de plata quedó en silencio.

Mischa sabía que Yuuri debía tener amigos fuera de su hogar. ¡Eso era lógico! Pero aún, había algo en eso que le molestaba, y eso era el hecho que para él no había nadie más en el mundo que Yuuri y su familia. El mundo exterior parecía muy lejano y tratar de imaginar a cualquiera que también compartiera parte de la vida de los Katsuki lo hacía sentir extraño.

―No, no te preocupes―Su temple era serio—ve con tus amigos a festejar, tampoco te quiero obligar a que te quedes en casa con Makkachin y conmigo.

Mischa se sorprendió de la reacción de Yuuri. El muchacho lo miró perplejo y luego emitió una risa tan fuerte, que hizo eco en la habitación. Tenía que admitir que esa risa era contagiosa y muy bella. “¡Espera!” cuestionaba la vocecita “¿BELLA?”

―¡Pero si salimos es por ti, no por mi! Ahora que ya estás oficialmente de alta creo que ya puedes divertirte un poco. ¡Anda, te va a gustar!

Yuuri le dio una palmada en el hombro que animó un poco a Mischa. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado posesivo porque Yuuri lo había rescatado y se sentía muy agradecido con él. En el fondo sabía que Yuuri tenía mucha razón. Él era joven y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir al mundo exterior.

―De acuerdo...voy...

Yuuri festejó dándole otro par de palmadas en el hombro y terminó diciendo:

―¡Genial! Nos vemos en la noche. ¡Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas!

Al terminar, Yuuri se puso de pie sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y salió de su cuarto. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Mischa no sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Saldría con Yuuri y sus amigos y asumía que, en su vida verdadera, salía mucho con sus amigos. Eso era parte normal de una persona joven como él.

Pero esos nervios no se iban. Cuando pensaba en Yuuri sonreía y cuando se daba cuenta de que sonreía tontamente cuando pensaba en él, trataba de convencerse que era un hombre y los hombres no le podían atraer. Eso no era lógico.

Suspiró al verse al espejo. No tenía ropa aparte de las pijamas que se había estado poniendo y un par de jeans con tres camisas que Hiroko sabiamente había escogido adivinando su talla.

―Una madre siempre sabe la talla de sus hijos―le había explicado dulcemente.

Suponía que eso bastaría. No era tampoco que dispusiera de dinero para comprarse algo. Cuando se estaba volteando para ver si todo lucía perfecto también por la parte posterior entró Hiroko y le dijo:

―Mischa, ¿Qué haces?

―¡Nada! Sólo arreglándome.

―¡Ay, no me digas que piensas salir así con Yuuri!

Mischa no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Pensó que era muy obvio.

― No creas que te voy a dejar salir de aquí usando tu ropa de diario.

―Pero...

―Obviamente te he traído otra cosa pero yo creo que la próxima vez ya puedes salir conmigo a comprar. Esa es la ventaja de estar de alta.

La pequeña mujer colocó un par de camisas nuevas, un pullover, un pantalón de vestir y un par de zapatos encima de la cama. Mischa tocó las prendas. No sabía cómo pero su instinto le decía que esas eran prendas mucho más caras.

―Pero, Hiroko, esto es demasiado, seguro que te costó mucho.

―¿Y cómo puedes saberlo si la etiqueta no está?― le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con su palma derecha para retirar la mano del chico de la prenda―Además,cuando te encontramos llevabas puesto un traje Armani así que, deduzco que estás acostumbrado a usar ropa muy cara.

Mischa también en el fondo había sentido que estaba acostumbrado a la ropa de marca.

― ¡Prometo devolver todo lo que están gastando por mi!―Avergonzado, bajó el rostro mientras se sonrojaba.

―Ya, ya―Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza―. Supongo que me aprovecho de ti un poco porque me dejas comprarte cosas y engreirte, hace años mis hijos no me dejan hacer eso con ellos así que no me debes nada, es como un intercambio: tú me dejas ser una mamá gallina y así obtienes cosas bonitas, ¿ok?

Hiroko siempre hacía sentirlo mejor. Lo dejó solo para que pudiera cambiarse y Mischa aceptó animosamente las prendas. La mujer tenía un gusto exquisito.

Diez minutos después se sentía otro. Tenía puesta ropa de marca y se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Algo dentro de él le decía que era normal para él vestir con ropa cara.

Eran ya las ocho y media de la noche y Yuuri apareció, también vestido para la ocasión. Unos jeans azules, un pullover azul muy lindo y unos zapatos marrones chocolate que resaltaban sus ojos. Se había quitado los lentes y eso le cambiaba la apariencia completamente. Mischa quedó impresionado por su look, cosa que fue evidente también para Yuuri, que enrojeció como un tomate.

―¿Me veo decente, verdad?

Mischa no pudo evitar ser honesto.

― Te ves mejor que decente, te ves muy bien pero espera, ya vuelvo.

Yuuri no sabía por qué Mischa había salido corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño. Abrió la despensa y sacó un frasco.

―¿Qué es eso?― le preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad.

―Es gel, pensé que era tuyo―dijo arreglándole el cabello. Yuuri se sentía como un niño pequeño al que lo trataban de vestir pero Mischa era persistente y al final aceptó que lo terminara de arreglar.   
Tener las manos de aquel guapo muchacho masajeando su cabeza hizo algo en el corazón de Yuuri. Cerró los ojos y rogaba porque sus latidos alocados no fueran escuchados por su peinador.

―Wow―Fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca de Mischa. Yuuri abrió con miedo los ojos y se acercó al espejo tímidamente. Al verse no pudo reconocerse.  
Con el cabello para atrás y los lentes bien guardados en su mesa de noche parecía ser otra persona.

―Deberías salir más seguido sin lentes―murmuró Mischa con una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―Los lentes de contacto se sienten raros y cuando estoy en el campo, la tierra y el polvo los dañan y me molestan mucho.

Luego le dio una mirada a Mischa. Su madre sí que tenía buen gusto. El chico tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca dentro de un pullover gris claro que lo hacían ver muy bien. Los zapatos negros de cuero lo estilizaban aún más. Ahora Mischa no podía evitar enrojecer al sentir esos profundos ojos chocolate mirándolo.

―Hiroko me trajo esta ropa...

―Dile a Hiroko que debe traerte mucha más―le dijo Yuuri sonriendo coqueto.

Una vez listos ambos se pusieron una chaqueta y se despidieron de Toshiya y de Hiroko, que andaban, como siempre a esas horas, leyendo en la sala.

―Lucen bellos los dos―exclamó Hiroko, sonriendo hacia ambos, el orgullo desbordando por sus ojos―Yuuri, cuida bien de Mischa, ¡no se olviden de usar protección!

―¡Mamá!―dijo Yuuri avergonzado. Su rostro, rojo como el Ketchup, lo delató y Mischa se sintió algo incómodo. Su vocecita interna se hacía escuchar "Seguro Hiroko no se puede referir a… No, no estará pensando que tú y Yuuri..."

Ahora era él el que no podía esconder su rostro que ardía de vergüenza.

―Protección contra la lluvia, Yuuri― explicó Toshiya levantando la mirada hacia su hijo―. Los pronósticos indican que lloverá, lleven paraguas.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado al encontrarse por fin en el auto. Sus padres lo ponían muy nervioso, extrañaba vivir solo sin tener que lidiar con comentarios como el que acababa de escuchar.

Mischa no sabía qué pensar. Yuuri le parecía un chico atractivo pero era un chico. Quizás sentía cosas extrañas por Yuuri porque lo había salvado de la muerte. Sí, eso era muy probable, seguro tenía un síndrome con un nombre raro puesto por Freud. Un síndrome en el cual un paciente cree sentirse atraído por su enfermero. Sí, seguro era así.

―Lo lamento―se disculpó―. Mi madre a veces dice unas cosas que...

―Tranquilo, Yuuri, no pasa nada. No me siento aludido por lo que dijo. Ya sé que lo que dijo fue absurdo, pierde cuidado―dijo Mischa burlándose de aquel comentario, tratando de quitarle importancia. No podía dejar que Yuuri notara que en realidad lo había afectado. Después de todo, si lo que sentía era un síndrome, acabaría por esfumarse ni bien se fuera de la casa. Porque tenía que irse, eso ahora era claro para él, tenía que dejar de depender de ellos y dejar de ver a Yuuri para volver a la realidad.

Yuuri entendió muy bien sus palabras en relación al comentario. Mischa acababa de poner una barrera muy grande entre ellos y para Yuuri el mensaje era evidente: "No estoy interesado".

Arrancó el auto y se dirigieron a su destino. El camino les pareció muy largo a los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Como verán, a partir de este capítulo me referiré a Victor como "Mischa". Nadie sabe su nombre verdadero así que seguirá manteniendo ése.
> 
> Sobre la reacción de Victor: Él se considera un heterosexual como la gran mayoría, y más en un país tan homofóbico como el suyo, por lo que el comentario de Hiroko lo hace reaccionar, pensando que está dando un mensaje equivocado. Esta lucha personal se da por la típica influencia de la sociedad y la seguirá teniendo en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	7. Conversaciones y oportunidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa (Victor) tiene que lidiar con la homosexualidad de Yuuri y decide contarle la verdad de su proveniencia a Phichit.   
> Phichit le ofrece ayuda.

Tras veinte minutos que parecieron eternos llegaron al bar. El comentario de Hiroko había dejado en shock a Mischa.

¿Cómo Hiroko había llegado a una conclusión tan absurda como la que acababa de decir? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le gustaba Yuuri? Mischa se llevaba muy bien con él porque Yuuri era muy lindo  
con todo el mundo, era amable y gracioso, además que le había salvado la vida. Era normal que Mischa pensara en él cuando se acercaba el almuerzo porque él lo traía o cuando se iba a dormir. ¿Verdad?

Se acercaron a una mesa donde habían cuatro chicos más, seguro todos amigos de Yuuri. Yuuri lo fue presentando y todos le fueron dando la mano.

―Este es Seung Gil, por aquí está Guang Hong, Kenjirou Minami y, mi mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont.

―Mucho gusto, soy Mischa―Fue diciéndole a cada uno de ellos mostrando una bella sonrisa.

―Voy a pedir más trago― dijo Minami de pronto― Hey, Mischa, ¿por qué no me acompañas para traer las bebidas?

El chico obedeció dócilmente y despareció con Minami entre la pista de baile y el bar.

Guang empezó a contarle sobre su día a Seung Gil y se ensimismaron tanto que Phichit pudo empezar a hablar con Yuuri.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué guardadito te lo tenías!

Yuuri rió incómodo.

―No he guardado nada―explicó― Mischa está desde hace un par de semanas con nosotros, eso es todo.

― Pero sí te das cuenta que es muy guapo, ¿no? Porque no creo que tus problemas visuales sean tantos que no lo hayas notado.

Y vaya que Yuuri lo había notado. Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no palpitaba así por alguien. Pero no quería admitirlo gracias a que la última vez que se había enamorado, había sido de un imbécil que se había aprovechado de él. A partir de allí se había prometido no volver a darse por completo a nadie. No quería volver a sufrir.

―No quieras ver cosas donde no las hay―la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Yuuri―, él es hetero, me lo dejó muy en claro antes de llegar aquí.

―¿En serio?―preguntó Phichit algo decepcionado― Qué desperdicio de belleza.

Yuuri buscó a Mischa con la mirada en el bar y lo encontró sonriéndole amablemente a una chica que se le había acercado a conversar y pensó: "En verdad un desperdicio".

Ambos chicos regresaron con los vasos para todos y empezaron a ponerse al día sobre las novedades de la ciudad.  
Por lo que Mischa pudo notar, la ciudad era tan pequeña que todos sabían lo de todos, no había persona desconocida, excepto...

―Y Yuuri―dijo Guang mirando al forastero―tú y Mischa han estado en la boca de todos.

―La gente habla porque no tiene nada interesante qué hacer con su vida―La respuesta de Yuuri buscaba restarle importancia al asunto.

―Decían las malas lenguas que se sentían campanas de boda entre ustedes dos―terminó de decir Guang.

Mischa terminó tan pasmado con la idea que escupió todo el trago que tenía en la boca. Enrojeció y empezó a toser tanto que Seung Gil pensó que necesitaría primeros auxilios.

― ¿Las "malas lenguas", Guang? ― espetó Phichit― ¿No te estarás refiriendo a ti mismo y a tu falta de vida sexual?

Guang miró a Phichit molesto pero éste ni se inmutó.

La noche, aunque tranquila, resultó por momentos incómoda para Mischa. Si bien no volvió a escuchar ningún comentario más sobre él y Yuuri, se quedó con las dudas. ¿En verdad todo el pueblo pensaba que él y Yuuri tenían un romance? ¿Pero de dónde diablos podía salir una idea tan descabellada como esa?

Mischa no tenía idea, a pesar de todo, tomaron hasta sentirse felices y disfrutaron lo más que pudieron.

Phichit y Guang incluso terminaron compitiendo para ver quién tomaba más y se carcajearon hasta las lágrimas cuando Seung Gil les contó un chiste de doble sentido.

Animados por el trago se despidieron todos con un abrazo, incluido Mischa, quién le cayó muy bien a todos.

Ya en el auto Yuuri y él se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad. Yuuri suspiró hondo antes de mirar a su acompañante y le dijo:

―Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato antes. No se me ocurrió preguntarte si tenías algún problema saliendo a divertirte con algunos homosexuales.

Mischa se puso rojo ante tal frase emitida por Yuuri. Más directo no pudo haber sido y eso lo puso nervioso.

―Ah, no, no me molesta. ¿Acaso tú eres...?

―¿Homosexual?―completó Yuuri mirándolo directamente a los ojos― Sí, lo soy ¿Te molesta que lo sea?

A Mischa se le cayó la cara de vergüenza. Yuuri sonaba tan casual que parecía estar hablando del clima.

― ¡No! Para nada, sólo me sorprendió, es todo.

― No todos en el grupo lo somos, ¿sabes? Guang y Seung son hetero. Phichit, Minami y yo sí lo somos.

Mischa no sabía qué pensar ante el comentario de Yuuri.  
Pero se había dado cuenta que sus reacciones habían causado un pequeño efecto en aquel chico de pelo negro junto a él y se sintió mal por ello. Yuuri había sido muy bueno y atento con él, sentía que había reaccionado como si fuera un malagradecido.

―Discúlpame, Yuuri, no fue mi intención reaccionar de esa forma y causarte molestias.

―A mí no me molesta que tú pienses diferente que yo―le respondió―. Mischa, tú tienes todo el derecho de sentir y pensar lo que quieras, yo no puedo obligarte a que seas de una u otra forma.  
»Pero sí te puedo decir algo que aprendí con la experiencia: jamás debes sentirte mal por ser como eres. Nunca trates de ser como otros quieren que seas porque lo importante es que tú estés feliz contigo mismo.  
»Yo me siento orgulloso de lo que soy y no cambiaría para ser lo que otros esperan que sea.  
¿Soy homosexual? Sí, lo soy. ¿Me gustan los hombres? ¡Me encantan! ¿Odio a los heterosexuales? Para nada.

»El que seas o no homosexual no es relevante para tenerte aprecio o cariño. Yo te respeto como persona.

Mischa sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Yuuri tenía mucha razón y él no sabía qué hacer a partir de allí, salvo mostrarle a Yuuri que todo seguía como siempre y empezar a ser independiente para ya no ser una carga. Porque sí, después de lo que había escuchado se sentía una carga para la familia Katsuki. Habían sido parte de la comidilla del pueblo, tan sólo porque "misteriosamente" le habían salvado la vida y lo habían cuidado hasta que estuviera sano.  
El muchacho de cabellos selenos ya no quería que la gente pensara algo de la familia, de él o de Yuuri porque no se merecía que cuchichearan sobre él y a Mischa tampoco le gustaba que hablaran de él. Mucho menos si en verdad no conocía a nadie de los que pregonaban rumores sobre su vida privada.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

A partir de entonces la relación entre Yuuri y Mischa se mantuvo buena y agradable como siempre, pero los espacios de Yuuri para conversar con él habían disminuido mucho. Con la excusa de que tenía que hacer muchos papeles o algunas entregas, Yuuri a veces no regresaba a casa sino hasta la noche y se iba poco después de dejar comiendo a Mischa, contándole rápidamente su día.

El chico de cabellos plateados extrañaba mucho los momentos que pasaba con él, lastimosamente no podía cambiar las cosas. Yuuri tenía todo el derecho a mantener distancia y Mischa prefería eso antes que confrontarlo. Aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco cobarde.

Un par de semanas después apareció en la tarde Phichit. Los padres de Yuuri no se hallaban en casa y Yuuri había ido a llevar un pedido inesperado a alguna familia del lugar.

Mischa le abrió la puerta y lo hizo sentar en la sala mientras lo esperaba. Le sirvió un vaso con limonada y se sentó nervioso a hacerle compañía.

― ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Mischa?― Le preguntó el moreno, sentándose en la sala frente a él.

―Todo bien―dijo tímidamente.

― ¿Yuuri ha seguido igual que siempre contigo?

Mischa enrojeció tenuemente. Sabía qué responder pero no sabía si debía decirlo. Miró a Phichit y sabía que era el mejor amigo de Yuuri y probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie. Así que decidió ser franco con él.

―Yuuri es un chico muy amable y tierno.

―¿Pero…?― dijo Phichit tratando de acrecentar la información que recibía.

―Pero siento que algo cambió desde aquella noche en el club. O sea, sigue siendo amable y gracioso como siempre lo ha sido pero se ha ido alejando poco a poco de mi. Eso me hace sentir un poco incómodo y también un poco triste.

Phichit lo evaluó con la mirada. No era el mejor amigo de Yuuri por nada.

―Mischa, no puedes esperar tener todo el paquete como si nada hubiera pasado―añadió cortésmente―. Yuuri no es mi mejor amigo sólo porque sí. Él es un chico muy bueno, sencillo, amable y excelente amigo, muy fiel e incondicional pero no esperes que no se aleje un poco sabiendo que te sientes incómodo por saber que es gay.  
»Estoy seguro que no lo sabes pero él ha sufrido mucho justamente por situaciones como esas. Gente que se aprovechaba de su buen corazón y de sus atenciones y luego lo dejó como si nada, triste y no sabiendo por qué se aprovecharon de él.

―Es que no me molesta que sea gay.

―Pero si te molesta que te confundan a ti con uno ¿verdad?

―Molesto no es la palabra correcta—corrige sin ver a Phichit a los ojos. 

―Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es mejor que le des su espacio. Si siguen muy cerca podrán malinterpretar muchas cosas y luego pueden darse situaciones complicadas. ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscar trabajo? Quizás el pasar más tiempo haciendo otras cosas facilite el distanciamiento.

―No es tan fácil como tú crees―dijo él, agachando la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza admitir que era un desconocido, que jamás podría presentarse a un trabajo sin papeles.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Yuuri no te ha contado nada de mi?

―No más de lo que le ha contado a los demás: que estás de visita hace varias semanas...

Mischa se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en Phichit pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por su situación. Luego de observar aquel pequeño bosque que se formaba al fondo, volteó a mirar a los ojos al moreno.

―Yuuri me encontró tirado y abandonado en medio del bosque. Me encontró con las manos y los pies atados, la boca tapada y malherido.

Phichit no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar emitir algún tipo de gemido por la sorpresa de aquella noticia. Mischa siguió:

―A la familia Katsuki les debo mi vida. Ellos me cuidaron y aceptaron como un miembro más de la familia. A pesar de no saber nada de mi.

― ¿Y ahora?

―Ahora tampoco puedo hacer mucho. Tengo amnesia, no sé quién soy, ni lo que soy de profesión, soy un desconocido. Y aún así los Katsuki siguen apoyándome en todo.

―Entiendo cómo te sientes porque a mí también me ha pasado―confesó Phichit―. Yuuri y su familia también me acogieron como uno más hace años atrás, cuando mis padres me botaron de la casa al declararme homosexual.

Esa confesión movió el corazón de Mischa. Podía imaginarse la situación y de cómo se habría sentido Phichit.

―Hiroko y Toshiya me recibieron sin dudar. Me trataron como a un hijo más y, poco a poco, con mucha paciencia, convencieron a mis padres de que yo seguiría siendo su hijo y que me dolía estar alejado de ellos. Sin los padres de Yuuri yo quizás nunca hubiera hecho las paces con ellos.

Mischa no sabía qué decir. No le sorprendía la generosidad de la familia Katsuki porque la conocía de primera mano. Pero sentía que ya estaba abusando de su bondad.

― ¡Tengo una idea!―dijo Phichit―En mi trabajo están buscando alguien y quizás te puedan contratar.

―¿En serio?―dijo Mischa ilusionado.

―Sí, bueno, no sé si te contó Yuuri pero yo estudié Bibliotecología. En fin, como sabrás aquí no hay una biblioteca decente pero estoy ahorrando para abrir una librería. Mientras tanto trabajo como chofer para la familia Plisetsky, la familia más rica de toda esta parte de Rusia. El trabajo no es mi ideal pero gano bastante bien, es tranquilo, la familia es amable y tengo muchísimo tiempo para leer mientras espero a la señora Plisetsky o al Señor Nikolai. Son buenas personas, algo curiosas pero buenas. Están buscando a una persona que apoye a Yuuko en la casa, ella es la ama de llaves del castillo. La paga no es espectacular pero te dan vivienda en el castillo y los fines de semana libres. Quizás te pueda conseguir una entrevista.¿Qué dices?

Mischa estaba más que feliz por la oferta. Más allá del tema monetario, le agradaba la idea de poder tener un lugar para vivir y ya no ser una carga para la familia de Yuuri. Le agradeció inmensamente la propuesta pero le pidió reserva, ya que sólo quería contarlo en casa si le daban el empleo. Phichit estuvo de acuerdo y, justo cuando terminaban de hablar, entró Yuuri, quien se alegró al ver a Phichit.

―¡Phichit!―exclamó dándole un abrazo― ¿Y ese milagro?

―Bueno, Yuu, ya estaba extrañando el Katsudon de Hiroko, así que pasé por aqui para ser engreido.

Los tres se pusieron a ver una película hasta la noche, cuando Hiroko les preparó Katsudon y Mischa emocionado, no podía esperar. Le emocionaba el tener una oportunidad de empleo. Esperaba en verdad que eso pudiera hacerse realidad.


	8. Entrevista con los Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor postula al trabajo de mayordomo en el castillo de Kiritsy, hogar de los Plisetsky. ¿Cómo le irá?

Una semana después de la conversación con Phichit, Mischa recibió la primera luz de esperanza.

El moreno le dijo que había conseguido que los Plisetsky se interesaran por él. Así que, un día a escondidas, se vistió con la linda ropa que Hiroko le había comprado, le dijo a Toshiya que se iría a caminar un rato y esperó sigilosamente al mejor amigo de Yuuri a la salida de la casa.

Un par de minutos después de salir, llegó Phichit en un Mercedes Benz negro muy lujoso y se pusieron en marcha.

―Un consejo, Mischa―le dijo el pequeño mientras manejaba―: no tomes lo que te digan tan en serio. El señor Nikolai ya está algo pasado de años y pues a veces dice y hace cosas raras y la señora Plisetsky es amable pero también muy superficial. Digamos que, lo que tiene en dinero, también lo tiene en superficialidad y vanidad pero es una buena persona. Te he recomendado mucho así que no me falles, ¿ok?

―Ok, Phichit, no te defraudaré―Le dijo muy emocionado―. Conseguiré ese empleo.

―¡Esa es la actitud!―exclamó Phichit sonriendo―Espero que no te moleste que haya preparado un Currículum por ti. Puse alguna de tus cualidades pero también puse que tenías un poco de experiencia en artes culinarias y limpieza, de otra forma no te hubiesen llamado.

A Mischa no le pareció tan malo el que Phichit hubiera escrito algunas cualidades a su favor. Después de todo, ¿Quién no exagera un poco al presentarse para un trabajo?

Veinte minutos después Mischa quedó impresionado por lo que vio.

Había escuchado la palabra "castillo" Pero nunca se había imaginado que en verdad lo era.

El castillo de Kiritsy era la atracción de la zona y la familia Plisetsky cuidaba mucho del mantenimiento del lugar porque muchas veces venían grupos de turistas a observar el castillo. Era en verdad un edificio hermoso en medio de una zona rural a tres horas y media de Moscú. Verdaderamente impresionante.

Phichit lo dejó en el umbral de la entrada principal y, abriendo la ventana, le dijo:

―Te tengo que dejar aquí, Mischa. Tengo que recoger al joven Plisetsky de su práctica de entrenamiento. Toca la puerta y te abrirán. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte!

Diciendo eso Phichit se fue nuevamente con el auto y Mischa empezó a sentir cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse y, cuando se sintió más relajado, tocó valiente la puerta.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Si el exterior del castillo era impresionante, el interior lo era aún más. Un recibidor que se extendía por dos pisos le dio la bienvenida con una araña impresionante de cristales Swarowski colgando del techo. Justo debajo se encontraba una mesa de fina caoba adornada con un hermoso arreglo de flores frescas que daba un toque menos formal, y el piso de mármol de Carrara era imposible de no admirar. ¡Ciertamente un lujo!

Un amable señor mayor lo condujo por un pasillo amplio lleno de cuadros hasta que llegaron a una puerta al lado derecho. El señor golpeó la puerta y al entrar exclamó:

―El siguiente postulante, señora.

―Házlo entrar, Vladimir.

Mischa volvió a ponerse nervioso. Las palabras "siguiente postulante" no le habían agradado para nada. ¿Acaso habrían muchos postulando para el mismo empleo?

Fue conducido al salón y observó a una mujer hermosa de mediana edad, de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y mirada curiosa. Se encontraba sentada en una hermosa silla estilo rococó y tenía en la mano una revista de chismes.

Mischa se quedó tieso. No sabía si acercarse o retroceder porque la mirada de aquella mujer era muy penetrante. Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y le pidió a Vladimir que se retire.

―El que seas tan guapo es un punto a tu favor―le dijo coqueta.

Mischa emitió un suspiro que lo relajó un poco. La mujer se paró muy decidida y empezó a caminar alrededor de Mischa, como si éste fuera el sol y ella algún planeta.

―¿Te llamas Mikhail, verdad?

―Así es...

―Mikhail Katsuki...―dijo sorprendida con la información. Mischa estaba aún más sorprendido con la novedad.― ¿Eres pariente de Yuuri Katsuki?

Mischa no sabía cómo responder a eso sin que suene ridículo. Aún así el momento le exigía reacciones de inmediato.

― S-se podría decir que sí—tartamudeó—. El tío de Yuuri, el hermano de su padre, se casó con mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeño y me adoptó.

Mischa estaba convencido que esa excusa era demasiado absurda para tomarla en serio, por lo que sentía que su entrevista terminaba allí.

―Bueno… Eso explica el apellido―le dijo la señora algo más convencida―Cuéntame algo de ti, Mikhail.

El chico no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo se supone que podía saber algo de un pasado del que no se acordaba? Bueno, ya que había empezado con una mentira, decidió seguirla.

―Tengo muchos pasatiempos durante la semana. Cuando busco la tranquilidad, leo los clásicos rusos: Tolstoi, Dostoievski, Kafka... Cuando quiero más acción, voy al gimnasio y salgo a correr. Pero también tengo tiempo para el arte: puedo pintar un poco en óleo y acuarelas.

La mujer lo miró algo impresionada y siguió.

―Bueno, los Plisetsky llevamos más de 30 años cuidando el castillo de Kiritsy, somos un punto de referencia en la zona no sólo por el tema cultural e histórico, sino por ser una respetable familia que apoya las causas nobles. Veo que en tu currículum se remarca la experiencia que tienes organizando eventos de caridad. ¿Puedes decirme algo al respecto?

"¿¡Qué!?" pensó Victor asustado. Phichit le había dicho que había puesto algunas cosas en su curriculum pero ¿organizador de eventos? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?

―He impulsado algunas reuniones para obtener subvenciones para algunas causas, por ejemplo―piensa, piensa―una para los perros abandonados y otra para apoyar a desempleados...

La señora Plisetsky sonrió con la respuesta. Mischa sudaba frío. Su respuesta había sido lo más ambigua que había podido y por ello, muy poco creíble.

―Bueno, también dice aquí que tienes gran experiencia en las labores domésticas y en las artes culinarias pero… Eso lo tienen todos. ¿Por qué crees que te mereces el puesto? Aquí no veo recomendación alguna de tus empleadores previos.

―Las cartas de referencia y recomendación no definen el trabajo que uno pueda realizar en un ambiente laboral nuevo―explicó agradeciendo a los cielos el tener el don de la palabra, se preguntaba si en su vida real habría sido abogado, vocero o periodista―. No considero importante el tenerlas porque prefiero que mis empleadores se hagan una idea directa de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, puedo decir que he estudiado artes culinarias en "Le cordon bleu" en Francia y he trabajado de Sous Chef en restaurantes reconocidos con muchos tenedores.

En ese momento Mischa se dio cuenta de la cara impresionada que tenía la mujer. Él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta no sólo que su pronunciación en francés había sido perfecta, sino que en verdad podía hablarlo fluidamente.

―Bueno, ahora el arreglo monetario―dijo la señora mirándolo expectante. Mischa podía sentir que la mujer lo quería contratar. Eso le dio confianza. Estaba a un paso de obtener el empleo.

―Nosotros otorgamos siempre 1500 Euros por el servicio―continuó la señora.

―¿1500 Euros?― preguntó sorprendido.

Se imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con todo ese dinero pero la señora Plisetsky entendió su sorpresa como algo negativa, así que se puso nerviosa y añadió.

―¡1500 para una persona sin la experiencia que tú tienes! ¡Por supuesto que tus referencias superan al promedio de esta zona! ¿Estarías de acuerdo con 2000?

―Bueno, yo no sé.

―¡No, en realidad 2200!―añadió suplicante―pero no te puedo ofrecer más.

Mischa no podía estar más emocionado. Sin querer había logrado un ascenso económico antes de empezar a trabajar. Miró a la señora Plisetsky y aceptó el empleo con una sonrisa en los labios. Quedó con ella en que regresaría al día siguiente con sus cosas.   
Necesitaría esa noche para despedirse de los Katsuki.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Al salir de la habitación se chocó con un chico que quería subir corriendo las escaleras.

―¡Hey, vejete, muévete! ¿No ves que estoy subiendo?

El chico de mirada furiosa y voz estridente lo dejó sorprendido, ya que en realidad había sido él quien había chocado con Mischa.  
Lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras furioso y escuchó una puerta cerrándose violentamente instantes después.  
Supuso que era aquel chico Plisetsky que le había nombrado Phichit, por lo que dedujo que el moreno ya había regresado.

Salió de la casa y caminó un poco hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba un enorme estacionamiento techado.  
Ahí vio a Phichit, cerrando la puerta con llave antes de voltear hacia el lado donde Mischa se encontraba.

―¡Mischa!―dijo sorprendido― ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?

El muchacho puso una cara seria que asustó a Phichit pero luego sonrió formando una sonrisa de corazón que enterneció a Phichit y exclamó:

―¡Tengo el empleo, mañana empiezo!

Phichit sonrió y lo abrazó genuinamente contento por él. Mischa le debía toda su gratitud y se encargaría de expresarlo cuando pudiera pagarse un almuerzo para dos en un lugar agradable.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Llegada la noche Hiroko se encargó de preparar la cena para todos en casa. Los cuatro, sentados a la mesa, conversaban amenamente de todo un poco.

―¿Y qué tal tu día, Yuuri?― preguntó Toshiya luego de que sirvieran el postre.

―Bien. Hoy fui en la mañana a ver cómo iba la siembra, este año creo que tendremos una excelente cosecha y ya anocheciendo fui donde los Plisetsky para dejarles un pedido grande. Yuuko me dijo que encontraron a alguien para reemplazar a Vladimir. Ya era hora, el pobre quiere retirarse desde hace cuatro años.

―¿Y por qué no se retiró antes?― preguntó Hiroko.

―Bueno, mamá, tú sabes lo "especiales" que son los Plisetsky. Encontrar a alguien que los entienda…

―Dirás que los aguante―dijo Toshiya en son de broma.

―Bueno, en general que quiera trabajar con ellos, es difícil. Vladimir ahora debe estar feliz. No quería dejarlos sin un reemplazo.

―¿Y no te dijo Yuuko a quién habían contratado?

― A mí― interrumpió Mischa por primera vez.

Es en ese momento los tres voltearon a mirarlo sin entender verdaderamente lo que les acababa de decir. Mischa los miró sonrojado y siguió:

― Hoy fui a preguntar por el empleo y, tras una entrevista me contrataron...

―Espera ¿Qué?― dijo Yuuri sin poderlo creer.

― Quería decirles justamente después de la cena. Yuuri, Toshiya, Hiroko, no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi. Abrieron las puertas de su casa a un chico moribundo y lo hicieron sentir uno más de la familia. Jamás podré pagarles tanta generosidad. Yo quiero que sepan que estoy feliz con la decisión que he tomado. Ahora por fin podrán regresar a su vida normal, sin nadie de quién preocuparse. Viviré en el castillo y me encargaré de algunas cosas domésticas.

»Hiroko,―Viktor planeaba dirigirse a cada uno, mirándolos al momento que mencionaba su nombre—prometo devolverte todo el dinero gastado por mi. Toshiya, espero poder volver a jugar contigo de vez en cuando. Yuuri―esta vez se le hizo difícil mirarlo de frente, por lo que bajó la cabeza―, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida y acompañarme. Creo que jamás podré retribuirte con justicia todo lo que hiciste por mi, yo...

Yuuri se levantó de la mesa esbozando una sonrisa congelada, con la excusa de dejar el plato en el lavadero diciendo:

―No tienes por qué agradecerme. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho y lo volvería a hacer.

No se habló mucho más del asunto. Hiroko le pidió a Mischa que la ayudara a lavar los platos, Toshiya sacó la basura y Yuuri se fue con Makkachin a pasear.

Mischa sabía que la despedida no sería fácil. Pero sentía un pequeño dolor que no se iba con nada. Se había encariñado con la familia Katsuki y sentía que iba a ser difícil separarse de ellos y mucho más de Yuuri.

Yuuri y Makkachin seguían el camino hacia el bosque cuando un chico los interceptó. Era Phichit. Yuuri sólo lo miró, se puso serio y le preguntó:

―Tú fuiste quien lo ayudó, ¿verdad?

―Fui yo quien le dije de la posibilidad de empleo y quien lo recomendó. Es cierto.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―exclamó molesto.

―Vamos, Yuuri, tú y yo sabemos por qué lo hice.

― No sé a qué te refieres.

―Yuuri, a mi no me puedes engañar. A ti te gusta Mischa y ya sabes cómo reaccionó al enterarse que los demás pensaban que era homosexual. Tú mismo estás alejándote de él y Mischa me lo dijo, él no es tonto.

― No tenías ningún derecho a meterte, todo estaba bajo control y...

― ¿Ya te olvidaste de Adrik?—Interrumpió de pronto―Porque yo no puedo olvidar todas esas noches que te acompañé hasta que te hiciste a la idea que era un imbécil y que estabas mucho mejor sin él.

―Lo de Adrik fue muy diferente y lo sabes. Mischa no es una mala persona—La respuesta de Yuuri es suave, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo más que a su mejor amigo.

―Estoy seguro que no pero lo que me importa es tu bienestar y si eso significa alejarte de él, lo haré. Además, no es como si no lo volvieras a ver. Lo puedes ver cuando vas donde los Plisetsky y podemos salir juntos en grupo los fines de semana.

Yuuri no estuvo contento con todo pero tuvo que darle a Phichit un poco de razón. Sí le gustaba Mischa, mucho, y sabía que era peligroso tenerlo tan cerca. No sufriría nuevamente como con Adrik, de eso estaba seguro.

Se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó al bosque buscando claridad. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------


	9. ¿Qué clase de familia es ésta?

Yuuri llevó a Mischa en el auto a la casa de los Plisetsky en su camino al campo. Hiroko lo abrazó muy fuerte y le hizo prometer que los visitaría el fin de semana. Le dio una maleta para poner las pocas cosas que tenía y se despidió de Toshiya con un gran apretón de manos. Este le dijo que le deseaba lo mejor y que las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para él.

En el auto no hablaron mucho más. Yuuri encendió la radio de su camioneta y se puso a tararear, lo que Mischa agradeció porque tampoco le quería decir mucho más. Sabía que a quien más extrañaría sería a Yuuri.  
Llegaron al castillo y ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Mischa, cargando la ligera maleta, fue acompañado por Yuuri hasta la puerta.

―Quiero darte esto―Le dijo Yuuri poniendo un celular en sus manos.

―Yuuri, no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado…

―Tranquilo―habló suave, tratando de calmarlo―acabo de cambiar de celular y este es el que usaba antes. Ahora que no vas a estar en casa, es la mejor manera para comunicarte con mis padres y cuando quieras, conmigo.

Mischa enrojeció nuevamente con vergüenza pero Yuuri siguió:

―Los contactos de mis padres y míos ya están grabados. Cuando quieras escríbenos.

―Gracias Yuur...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Yuuri se abalanzó contra sus brazos, tomándolo por la espalda fuertemente.  
Mischa cerró los ojos y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el abrazo. Recostó su barbilla en el hombro de su amigo y aspiró el olor fresco del cuello de Yuuri. Olía delicioso. Podía sentir a Yuuri muy cerca y no le molestó, al contrario, amó tenerlo de esa forma. Lo apretó más fuerte y se quedaron así, en lo que parecieron horas y luego se separaron. Al hacerlo, Mischa no pudo dejar de sentirse triste.

―Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿ok?―Yuuri trató de mostrar una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Mischa vio cómo Yuuri se subía al auto y desaparecía hasta perderse en el camino. Suspiró y trató de calmarse antes de tocar la puerta. Sabía que desde ese día empezaba una vida por su propia cuenta y eso le asustaba.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

―Buenos días, soy Mikhail...

―Sé quién eres―le dijo Vladimir sin dejarlo terminar la presentación―, ayer te abrí la puerta, llegas cinco minutos tarde. Eso no puede volver a ocurrir, a la señora no le gusta esperar.

Lo llevó para el lado posterior de la propiedad y entraron al jardín. Este estaba lleno de diversas flores de estación que se notaban estar muy bien cuidadas. Llegaron a una pérgola donde se encontraba sentada la señora Plisetsky, conversando con el que parecía un jardinero.

―¡Ah, Mikhail!―exclamó contenta―Bienvenido por fin― observó a su mayordomo y al jardinero― Muchas gracias, Vladimir, Igor, pueden retirarse.

Al irse, ambos se excusaron y fueron a continuar sus labores.

―Bueno, te mostraré donde dormirás y te mostraré la casa. Obviamente no serás responsable de mantener limpio todo el castillo, eso sería imposible para una persona. Te encargarás de supervisar a un grupo de gente y asumirás completamente el cuidado y limpieza del área de la parte más íntima de la casa, osea, nuestros aposentos.

Lo condujo por una galería impresionante llena de retratos para luego bajar una enorme escalera, llegando a una puerta que dio paso a una pequeña sala con una chimenea.

―Aquí empieza el ala de la servidumbre. Es una sala común con algunos sillones, televisor y mesas de juego. Aquí puedes tomar un descanso para tomar un café o simplemente platicar con los demás.

Siguieron caminando hasta que, al fondo, llegaron frente a dos puertas.

―La puerta de la izquierda corresponde a las habitaciones de las mujeres y la de la derecha es la de los hombres.

Cuando entraron a la de los hombres Mischa se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, eran pocas habitaciones.

―Como te darás cuenta no son muchos cuartos―explicó la señora Plisetsky como si le hubiera leído la mente―, eso es porque muy pocos de nuestros empleados se quedan a dormir en el castillo. Sólo los que se encargan de atender personalmente a la familia se quedan, los demás viven en el pueblo.

La tercera puerta de la derecha fue abierta y pudo ver cómo era el dormitorio. No era muy grande, tenía un escritorio, un armario y una mesa de noche. La cama era de plaza y media y tenía una ventana que daba para el jardín que había visto anteriormente. Además disponía de un baño propio, eso le agradó mucho.

―Bien, sé que aún falta el recorrido del resto de la casa pero en media hora tengo clases en la bicicleta estacionaria. Te dejaré por aquí para que acomodes tus cosas. En dos horas estoy por aquí de nuevo y podemos hablar de tus labores. Más tarde vendrá la modista a tomarte las medidas para el uniforme.

La señora se retiró apurada y Mischa se tiró en la cama. El colchón era suave y cómodo, seguro que podría dormir feliz allí.

Se imaginó despertando todos los días sin tener que pensar en el tráfico para ir a trabajar, sencillamente tendría que caminar hacia el ala central. Eso parecía genial. Pero después de veinte minutos de felicidad Mischa empezó a sentirse solo. En casa de los Katsuki siempre escuchaba la voz de Hiroko que cantaba o Toshiya que hablaba solo sobre las noticias del día. Miró el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana. Una hora atrás había llegado pero recordaba que Yuuri siempre llamaba a casa entre las 10 y las 11 para preguntar cómo estaba todo y si necesitaban algo especial del campo para cocinar.  
Sacó el teléfono de su abrigo. No pensó mucho antes de escribir un mensaje y mandarlo. Al segundo se arrepintió. ¿Por qué le mandaba un mensaje a Yuuri si había elegido justamente el trabajo para distanciarse un poco de la familia y él y no depender de ellos?

“Yuuri ¿qué tal? :) ¿Ya llamaste a casa?”

“¡Hola! No, en un rato llamaré. Saludos.”

Seco, directo y cortante. Mischa sabía que una respuesta así era probable pero en el fondo había deseado equivocarse.

Había sido un tonto, la verdad. No había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a la casa de los Plisetsky y de pronto mandaba mensajes como si hubieran pasado días. De pronto se sintió como un idiota. Sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, estaba haciendo el ridículo y seguro que también dando pena.

Decidió apagar el celular y olvidarse de los Katsuki por un momento. No podía seguir pensando en ellos en un nuevo trabajo y una vida alejada de ellos. Él tenía que entender que antes de él, ellos tenían una vida y en esa vida él no existía.

Pensando en alguna actividad para tener otras cosas en qué pensar salió de la habitación y fue a recorrer el castillo.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Mischa se hallaba hacía media hora perdido en alguna parte del antiguo edificio. En algún momento se detuvo a observar una bella vasija, muy probablemente de alguna dinastía china, cuando lo sorprendió una voz.

―¡Tú eres amigo de esos sucios americanos!

La violencia como esta frase fue dicha fue la que hizo que Mischa volteara con algo de temor hacia su interlocutor.

A sus espaldas, un adulto mayor de ojos verdes y barba lo miraba furioso con una escopeta en la mano. Caminaba de manera lenta hacia él, su rostro rojo de cólera y sus manos temblando por la misma razón.

―¡Habla de una vez, cobarde! ¿Eres amigo de esos americanos, verdad?

Mischa sólo logró levantar las manos en señal de rendición y a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para responder negativamente. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca. La escopeta apuntándole lo hacía sentir indefenso como un niño pequeño.

― ¡Todos ustedes deben morir!

― ¡Abuelo, detente!― dijo una voz por detrás que le parecía conocida.

A los pocos segundos la escopeta fue alzada por el chico rubio que le había hablado molesto la última vez que se habían cruzado.

―Abuelo, él no es amigo de los americanos, él está de nuestro lado.

De alguna manera le quitó la escopeta y la dejó sobre un mueble cercano.

―Yuratchka, esos americanos malditos vienen a apropiarse del mundo.

― Lo sé, abuelo pero aquí nadie es amigo de ellos, todos somos fieles al gobierno ruso.

Mischa sólo miraba la escena perplejo. El rubio le preguntó su nombre en voz baja y luego le explicó al abuelo más.

―Este es Mikhail, abuelo, trabaja aquí. Vladimir ya no va a estar aquí.

―Pero Vladimir era un buen miembro del partido.

―Sí, abuelo pero Mikhail también. Ha venido a jugar con nosotros Rummykub*.

Cuando el abuelo escuchó esa última palabra sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y le brindó a Mischa, por primera vez, una sonrisa.

― ¿En serio, jovencito? Pues me temo que yo soy muy bueno en el Rummykub.

El señor sonrió, no era muy propenso a las pequeñas pláticas, se veía más tranquilo y poco a poco su rostro regresaba a un color más natural, sin decir mucho más, se alejó caminando lentamente hasta llegar a una mesa donde yacía el juego, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, el joven rubio habló.

―Mi abuelo fue fiel miembro del partido comunista y odia a los americanos más que a nada en el mundo―explicó el chico mientras le indicaba con la mano que debía seguir al anciano―. Si juegas con él Rummykub te dejará en paz.

Los dos jóvenes se pasaron la siguiente hora perdiendo contra el anciano, algunas veces a propósito, otras en serio perdiendo. Hubieran seguido de no haber sido porque la señora Plisetsky apareció de pronto.

―¡Oh, Mikhail, veo que ya conociste a mi padre!―Su sonrisa de complacencia lo tranquilizó.

―Les gané―explicó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Qué bueno, papá!―respondió la señora con cariño― Papá, Mikhail se va a quedar en la casa, ¿ya? Ya lo revisamos: no tiene amigos americanos pero es miembro del partido como tú y yo.

La mujer le pidió a Mischa que se levantara y la siguiera. El joven siguió con su abuelo jugando.

―¿Te amenazó con la escopeta?―le preguntó apenas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

―Sí―respondió con cierta vergüenza.

―No temas, desde hace tiempo todas las armas en esta casa están sin balas. No hay ni una, así que pierde cuidado.

Mischa caminó lentamente sin saber qué decir. Su vocecita interior no dejaba de repetirle: "¿Qué? ¿Y se supone que eso debe calmarme?"

―Mikhail, quiero presentarte a Yuuko, ella es la ama de llaves de la propiedad y con quien compartirás responsabilidades.

Caminaron por unos corredores que a Mischa le parecieron interminables hasta que, por fin, entraron a un bello gran comedor interconectado con un pasillo que terminaba en la cocina.

―Yuuko, ¿Dónde estás?

―Aquí, señora Plisetsky.

―Yuuko, déjame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de labores, el nuevo mayordomo de la casa: Mikhail Katsuki.

―¿Katsuki?―El asombro reluciendo en sus palabras fue evidente.

―¡Sí!―agregó la señora riendo levemente― ¡Yo también me sorprendí! Es familiar indirecto de Yuuri, ¿no es curioso?

Yuuko era una chica muy guapa y joven. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, escaneando todos los detalles de Mischa.

―Bueno, los dejo solos. Yuuko, por favor orienta a Mikhail en sus labores. Tengo mucho que hacer. Acabo de enterarme que Mascha Petrovski acaba de hacerse otra cirugía de nariz… ¡Como si eso fuera a quitarle lo fea! Bueno, estaré en mi cuarto haciendo llamadas telefónicas, no me molesten si pueden solucionarlo solos.

―Sí, señora― contestó Yuuko .

Una vez desaparecida la dueña de casa Yuuko se acercó emocionada a Mischa y le dijo:

―¡Así que tú eres el que estaba en la casa de Yuuri como huésped todo este tiempo!― dijo emocionada, dándole palmadas confianzudas en la espalda.

―Pues sí, soy yo―Fue lo único que respondió, algo avergonzado. No la conocía y se sentía extraño viendo que ella se acercaba mucho a él.

― ¡Pues Yuuri no me quería decir nada de ti!―reclamó haciendo un puchero.

Mischa sonrió. No le sorprendía escuchar eso de Yuuri. Probablemente quería mantener un perfil bajo, era de las cosas que le gustaba de Yuuri.

Yuuko quería empezar con una ronda de preguntas personales pero Mischa le dijo que por favor le enseñe lo que le faltaba de la casa, lo cual distrajo a la chica y caminaron por una hora por los sitios que aún no había conocido.

La casa no sólo era enorme, sino también muy bonita. La familia Plisetsky la mantenía muy bien cuidada. Tenían varios jardineros, los cuales vieron durante la caminata y todos parecían ser muy amables. Luego llegaron al estacionamiento, donde una cara conocida se hallaba sentada en un cómodo sillón reclinable.

―¡Phichit!― exclamó Mischa feliz de verlo.

―¡Mischa, buenos días!― dijo alegre― ¿Te trajo Yuuri a la casa?

―Phichit, no te cuesta nada saludarme a mi también― se quejó Yuuko.

―Hola, Yuuko― dijo él algo más seco.

―Mikhail, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas en la cocina. Te veo después allá, ¿sí?

Yuuko se fue molesta y entró a la casa. Phichit sonrió y agregó en voz baja:

―Adiós, bruja.

―Creo que no te cae bien―dijo Mischa sonriendo―¿Por qué es eso?

―Es que siempre está detrás de Yuuri, está enamorada de él desde el colegio.

Mischa se puso serio. Quizás Yuuko no sabía de la orientación sexual de Yuuri.

―Sé lo que estás pensando― le dijo Phichit con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa cómplice―Ya Yuuri le ha dicho que tiene otros gustos pero no puede evitarlo porque fue su novia en noveno grado. Asumo que cree que lo puede "convencer" para que vuelva al "camino del bien".

Eso no se lo esperaba Mischa. Nunca se imaginó que Yuuri hubiera estado con una chica antes.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes en esta casa, Mischa?―la pregunta de Phichit lo hizo volver a la realidad.

―Bastante bien considerando que el señor Nicolai me quería matar con su escopeta porque decía que yo tenía amigos americanos.

Phichit no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario.

―Bueno, al principio quiere matar a todos, bienvenido al club ―le dijo a Mischa―. Pero,¿te hizo jugar Rummykub?

―Sí y se alegró de que formara parte del partido comunista.

―¡Muy bien!―exclamó el moreno― Entonces ya estás bautizado, asi que no te volverá a tratar de matar. Y, ¿todo bien con Yuuri?

―Pues, sí―respondió el recién llegado―. Le mandé un mensaje hace un rato y me contestó al instante. Pero fue muy cortante, así que ya apagué el celular.

―Dale su espacio―explicó―. Está bien que hayas apagado el celular, buen chico.

Mischa no pareció tan convencido de ello. No había querido admitirlo pero todo el día había pensado en ir corriendo a encender el celular. Aún así le dio la razón y pensó que volvería a encenderlo en la noche, cuando le escriba a Hiroko contándole sobre su día.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras conversó con Phichit. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora tuvo que ir corriendo a ver lo que Yuuko hacía. Al regresar a la cocina vio que estaba terminando de cocinar.

Al ver a Mischa ella automáticamente le pidió que pusiera la mesa para el señor Nicolai, la señora Plisetsky y el joven Yuri.

Mischa obedeció pero se sintió inservible. No tenía idea de cómo colocar cubiertos o copas ni mucho menos dónde estaban guardados.

―Disculpa Yuuko―su voz suave y temerosa delataba su inseguridad―, no sé dónde están los cubiertos.

―¡Ay, verdad! Ven, yo te ayudo.

Mischa observó detenidamente a su compañera de trabajo. No tardó en entender el orden de los cubiertos y se sorprendió de su gran memoria fotográfica. Incluso pudo imitar el ave que Yuuko realizó con una servilleta con tan sólo mirar hacerlo. Se quedó boquiabierto con lo que logró. Quizás en su vida real también era mayordomo o mesero.

Una vez lista la mesa, Yuuko procedió a hacer sonar una campanita, causando que los Plisetsky aparecieran en el comedor.

―Mikhail, dile a Yuuko que me traiga la balanza―ordenó la mujer.

A Mischa le pareció rara la orden pero obedeció. Fue a la cocina y pronto regresó al comedor. La señora empezó a pesar cada pedazo de comida que había en su plato. Después de pesar la comida se quedó sólo con la mitad en el plato.

Nadie habló en la mesa. El joven movía el pie juguetón de un lado a otro y comía de mala gana, el señor Nicholai parecía degustar lentamente la comida, quizás como esperando a sentir alguna clase de veneno colocado por algún americano y la señora suspiraba viendo el resto de la comida que había dejado abandonada.

Cuando terminaron, los tres se levantaron de la mesa al unísono, dejando servilletas y cubiertos al mismo tiempo.

Al irse los dos varones, la señora se acercó a la cocina y le dijo a Yuuko.

―Yuuko, la próxima semana se encargará Mikhail de la cocina. Oriéntalo lo mejor que puedas. Hay que aprovechar la experiencia ganada en el Cordon Bleu.

―Sí, señora.

Mischa palideció. Empezó a enumerar en su cabeza los platos que sabía hacer: cero.

―Esta semana quiero que conozcas el castillo―Le explicó―. Encárgate de la limpieza y de las habitaciones. Yuuko te ayudará con lo que necesites.

La señora Plisetsky se estaba retirando de la cocina cuando volteó a mirar a Mischa y le dijo:

―Mikhail, en cualquier momento vendrá la costurera a tomarte las medidas para el uniforme pero quiero que vengas a mi dormitorio a las 6:30 de la tarde, sin falta ¿ok?

―Por supuesto, señora Plisetsky.

Tal como dijo su ama, pronto tocó la puerta una pequeña mujer de la tercera edad con unos anteojos que por lo gruesos que eran, parecían de fondo de botella.

―Así que tú eres "el nuevo".

Mischa estaba a punto de responderle cuando la mujer se le acercó y pasó rápidamente sus manos por los glúteos y la entrepierna alta del chico. Él sólo pudo emitir un "¡Ay!" Y zafarse rápidamente de las manos de la mujer.

Madame Koslov era una mujer muy particular. Demostraba que disfrutaba su trabajo al máximo, mientras toqueteaba a su cliente de una forma descarada. A Mischa le dedicó cumplidos sobre su cuerpo esbelto, el largo de sus piernas y "sus atributos" en general.  
Se tomó su tiempo, maravillándose con el chico de cabellos plateados y, poco antes de las 6:30 p.m terminó con las medidas.

Mischa sintió que llegaría tarde a la reunión con la señora Plisetsky, así que caminó apresurado hasta la habitación que le había descrito Yuuko. Tocó la puerta y la señora Plisetsky ordenó que entrara.

El hombre quedó en shock al ver a la rubia de ojos verdes en ropa interior y un corsé con bordados.

―Mikhail, ¿puedo llamarte Mischa?―Su voz sensual podía provocar muchas cosas.

―Sí, sí, claro―tartamudeó nervioso. Sus mejillas parecían que se derrerretían por el calor que de ellas emanaba.

―Debo pedirte algo muy especial. Durante casi 20 años Vladimir ha estado encargado de apoyarme con mi pasión por el corsé.

Y ahora Mischa entendía de pronto la razón por la que Vladimir no quería retirarse tan fácilmente de su trabajo.

―No será todos los días pero quizás dos veces por semana― siguió la mujer―necesito que lo ajustes lo más que puedas, hasta que esté satisfecha.

El muchacho de cabellos selenos entonces se calmó. Ajustar el corsé de la señora Plisetsky dos veces por semana no sonaba tan mal. Se acercó más tranquilo a la mujer. Cogió los cordones de dicha prenda y jaló.

―Más fuerte―exigió la mujer.

Mischa entonces fue más brusco.

―¡Ay, sí! ¡Dame más, más duro!

Los gemidos deseosos de la señora fueron los que lo hicieron reflexionar: dos veces a la semana de eso sí estaba mal.

―¡Eso, eso, dame duro! ¡Oh, Mischa eres genial, con más fuerza!

Mischa trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía.

―¡Ahí, sí, sigue, sigue! ¡Más!

Los gritos obscenos de la mujer eran difíciles de soportar. Cualquier visitante que pasara cerca podría e iba a pensar que estaban teniendo una sesión de sexo. Una sesión de sexo muy dura.

La mujer gritaba más con cada jalón, jadeaba fuertemente y se enloquecía excitada mientras su cintura se hacía más pequeña. El morbo con que lo disfrutaba hacía sudar a Mischa, quién había decidido cerrar los ojos y ajustar lo más fuerte que podía para acabar con el martirio lo más rápido posible.

―¡Mischa, ah, eres genial, dame más!

La mujer empezó a gritar de placer, a sudar y a temblar, continuando con la tortura por muchos minutos más acabando el jaloneo cuando ella por fin emitió el "¡Sí!" más largo y alto de todos. Después de eso se quedó quieta y rígida, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, sonreía plácidamente.

Mischa abandonó la habitación sintiéndose sucio, así que se fue a su cuarto a recuperarse, para luego regresar y atender a la familia antes de la cena.

 

\------------------------------------------

Yuuri regresaba a casa después de una jornada larga. En la tarde, después del almuerzo, había sacado a pasear a Makkachin como lo hacía antes de que apareciese Mischa en su vida.

Ahora instintivamente manejaba sin pensarlo mucho y cuando se dio cuenta, había terminado en el estacionamiento de los Plisetsky.

Podía pasar a saludar a Mischa y ver si estaba bien. Después de todo, había conseguido no escribirle durante el día. El mensaje en la mañana pretendía ser seco y cortante para que Mischa pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo y no dependiera del celular. Pero tampoco podía engañarse. Era su manera de poner distancia para cuidar a su propio corazón. Temía que con cada mensaje de Mischa, terminara sonriendo tontamente como en la mañana, pensando en él durante el día.

Suspiró abatido y se negó a salir del auto. Había sido un tonto. Yuuri no tenía excusa alguna para estar ahí, los Plisetsky no habían hecho ningún pedido y el castillo quedaba lo suficientemente alejado del pueblo como para pasar por casualidad. Reclinó con cólera su cabeza contra las manos que sostenían el volante.

―¡Eres un tonto, Yuuri! ―Se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo―¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

―Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto―dijo una voz que lo hizo saltar de susto. Era Phichit, quién luego se acercó al asiento del copiloto y se sentó a su lado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuri?

―Vine a ver a Mischa.

―Ya lo viste en la mañana.

―Sí pero no he sabido nada de él en todo el día. En la mañana le envié un mensaje muy cortante.

―Y eso me parece genial―le dijo su mejor amigo―. Ahora regresa en silencio a casa. Haremos de cuenta que nunca estuviste aquí.

―Pero, quisiera saber si está bien...

―Está bien, no te preocupes. Tu mensaje cortante lo entendió a la perfección y hoy tuvo una de esas sesiones con el corsé de la señora Plisetsky así que debe estar agotado por ahí.

―¿Con el corsé? ¿En el primer día?― preguntó con preocupación

Phichit rió un poco.

―Pues sí, debe ser que lo encontró demasiado guapo para no hacerlo. Creo que todo el mundo en este castillo se enteró con los gritos que la señora dio. Imposible no desear algo con él viendo lo guapo que es, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sabía que no podía mentirle a su amigo. Se sentía como adolescente enamorado por primera vez y estaba molesto consigo mismo. Esa situación no iba a traer nada bueno y lo sabía.

―Vete a casa, Yuuri. Debes tomar distancia.

―¡Lo sé, Phichit, yo lo sé!―respondió rendido― ¡Estoy buscándome problemas!

―Sí y muchos―El moreno respondió, cruzándose de brazos― Estás enamorándote de un chico que no es gay, el que va a terminar sufriendo eres tú.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza triste y decepcionado de sí mismo. Se prometió que nunca más dejaría que pasara algo como lo que había sufrido con Adrik. Claro que Mischa no era de la calaña de su ex. Las cosas no terminarían de la misma manera que con él pero de una u otra forma terminaría sufriendo por un amor imposible. Suspiró y dijo:

―Me voy, gracias Phichit.

―No te preocupes, Yuuri. Te aconsejo que te apartes un poco. Te prometo que si sucede algo, el primero al que se lo diré serás tú.

Yuuri se despidió de su amigo, agradecido por haberle servido de voz de su conciencia y se fue a casa, manejando lentamente y recordando aquella pesadilla que había sido su relación con Adrik. Quizás pensando en ello volvería a entrar en razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rummykub: es un juego de mesa para 2 a 4 jugadores. Ganó el Spiel des Jahres (juego del año en alemania) en 1980.El juego es parecido a un juego turco llamado okey.


	10. Adrik

4 años atrás...

Vivir en una ciudad como Moscú le parecía a Yuuri emocionante. Al principio le había costado adaptarse al ver lo caótica que podía ser una ciudad tan grande. Las personas parecían estar siempre apuradas, los automovilistas siempre parecían estar molestos con los peatones y Yuuri siempre se preguntaba por qué los vecinos no conversaban con los otros de su mismo edificio.

Y, aunque extrañaba Kiritsy, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida allí. No tenía muchos amigos pero los que tenía lo hacían feliz.   
Yuuri pensaba que se iba a quedar allí. Después de todo, vivir en la ciudad le permitía conseguir un buen empleo y ganar mucho dinero. Él quería ahorrar y poder realizar su sueño: Tener muchas hectáreas de cultivo y vender productos BIO de calidad.

Por fin terminada la universidad había podido conseguir un empleo que le permitía pagar el alquiler de su pequeño departamento y sus gastos.

No podía ahorrar mucho pero necesitaba reunir experiencia para postular a un trabajo mejor. No se quejaba, la verdad, su jefe era agradable la mayor parte de las veces (excepto cuando se peleaba por teléfono con su mujer y se ponía de mal humor). Lo bueno es que estaba trabajando en el rubro de comida saludable, lo cual era interesante para él.

Además su jefe quería que estudiara alemán para mandarlo por seis meses a la sucursal principal de la compañía en Köln. Eso lo emocionaba incluso más.

El idioma le parecía interesante. Estaba seguro que el haber aprendido japonés como segunda lengua le había ayudado para entender idiomas complicados como el ruso. Porque el ruso le parecía más difícil que el alemán.

El alemán le parecía un idioma muy lógico, lleno de reglas pero pocas excepciones. Estaba agradecido por ello.  
Con mucho esfuerzo llevaba un año aprendiéndolo y sus profesores decían que tenía talento para ello.

Cada sábado desayunaba temprano, se preparaba unas tostadas y se tomaba un café y un jugo de naranja. Luego tomaba sus libros y se olvidaba de todo lo demás del mundo para pasar una mañana con Frau Wagner. Ya la conocía desde hacía tiempo. En el instituto a veces pasaba por los mismos profesores en diferentes ciclos y ella no era la excepción. Era una alemana delgada, con cara dura pero en el fondo dulce como una Sachertorte.  
Eso sí, era muy exigente con la pronunciación. Por eso algunos le tenían tanto miedo. Pero con él era muy amable, debía reconocerlo, y le encantaba cómo enseñaba.

Yuuri jamás olvidaría que allí, en medio de palabras complicadas como Mitfahrgelegenheit y Weltanschauung llegó un hombre que le cambiaría la vida como la conocía.

― ¡Hola! Eres Yuuri, ¿verdad?

El muchacho de lentes levantó la mirada sorprendido. En las pausas nunca hablaba con nadie, sino que se sentaba solo a tomar un café.   
Frente a él se encontraba un bello chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes profundos. Sólamente en esos hermosos ojos podía perderse para siempre, así que reaccionó como siempre: se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a toser casi atragantándose con la bebida caliente que tenía en sus manos.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú no eres Yuuri?

―Sí, me llamo Yuuri―respondió con la voz afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir con el café.

― ¡Oh, qué bueno!―exclamó el chico― Yo soy Adrik, vamos en la misma clase con Frau Wagner.

Yuuri no tenía ni idea quién era. Pero eso no le sorprendió. En clase normalmente sólo veía a su profesor,le era muy incomodo estar con otras personas, socializar nunca fue de sus puntos fuertes.

Como no supo qué más decir, Yuuri siguió tomando su café pero Adrik no estaba dispuesto a claudicar.

―Yuuri, he visto lo bueno que eres en clase y sé que tú quieres hacer el examen B1 el año que viene. Yo también quiero y por eso pensé que podíamos juntarnos en algún momento, quizás después de clases y practicar juntos ¿Qué te parece?

―Ah, sí, puede ser―dijo sin saber qué más decir. Nadie antes le había pedido sentarse a estudiar juntos y el chico parecía muy amable.

―¡Genial!―dijo el chico sonriendo tan genuinamente feliz que Yuuri no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Empezaron ese mismo día. Adrik era bastante aplicado y en verdad se esforzaba por aprender de Yuuri. Se quedaron dos horas revisando el libro, creando pequeñas cartas y conversando un poco en alemán, al terminar, decidieron que repetirían estas sesiones todos los sábados.

Así empezó una rutina que Yuuri esperaba con emoción todos los fines de semana. Un par de meses pasando tiempo juntos, riendo, conociéndose más. Adrik quería hacer una maestría en Alemania, Yuuri quería que su jefe lo enviara a la sede en Köln de la compañía donde trabajaba. Ambos compartían una misma meta y Adrik parecía muy decidido a conseguirla. Luego empezaron a intercambiar mensajes durante la semana. Adrik y Yuuri se mandaban canciones, videos, frases y links. Yuuri empezó a preguntarle por su día antes de ir a dormir. Adrik lo llamaba en las tardes para preguntarle qué le habían parecido los links que le había mandado.

Todo empezó lento pero seguro.

Poco tiempo después Adrik le propuso no sólo verse los sábados sino también entre semana para tomar un café y conversar en alemán. Con cada día que pasaba, Yuuri empezaba a enamorarse más de su compañero de estudio.

Al principio no sabía si Adrik sentía lo mismo y se rehusaba a creerlo completamente, pero de pronto veía que Adrik lo miraba de la nada y sonreía como bobo, lo acompañaba a la salida y se iban juntos conversando hasta la estación del metro y Adrik acompañaba a Yuuri hasta que se tomara el tren. A veces no tomaba el primero o el segundo. Con la excusa de que pronto vendría el siguiente se quedaban conversando una hora más, Yuuri tomaba el tren y Adrik empezó a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Fueron cinco meses en los cuales Yuuri creía entender las señales del enamoramiento en Adrik también. Por eso un día se animó, pese al corazón acelerado casi saliéndose de su pecho, a preguntarle si quería ir al cine, lo que Adrik aceptó gustoso. Las mejillas de Yuuri nunca habían estado tan encendidas de la emoción. Se despidieron ese día con la promesa de verse el jueves para ir al cine. Adrik le dio ese beso en la mejilla que Yuuri tanto esperaba cada sábado y, armado de valor, se acercó a Adrik y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Adrik sonriera y también enrojeciera.

Ah, el amor. "En las pequeñas situaciones se viven los grandes amores", pensaba Yuuri.

Phichit, su mejor amigo y con quien compartía el departamento, había empezado a escuchar cada vez más de Adrik y estaba feliz por su amigo. Era la primera vez que veía salir a Yuuri con un chico seriamente. Sabía que a Yuuri le gustaban los chicos, tanto como él, pero Yuuri no salía con ellos lo suficiente. Su timidez siempre había relucido a la hora de emprender una conquista.

El día del cine llegó y Yuuri era un manojo de nervios. Quería besar a Adrik esa noche, desde hacía un par de meses tenía esa loca idea revoloteando por su mente, este era el mejor momento para cumplirla. Su armario quedó hecho un desastre, ropa por el piso, zapatos fuera de lugar, camisas limpias sobre la cama, pantalones sobre su silla, todo para conseguir un look que tuviera la aprobación de Phichit.

Una vez en el cine, no hubo beso de saludo, pero si una sonrisa despampanante de parte de ambos. Adrik pagó las entradas y Yuuri pagó las palomitas de maíz. Definitivamente era una cita. En la oscuridad del cine, Yuuri miraba en silencio a Adrik, quien estaba apoyado en el respaldo de brazo contrario, lejos de él. No había manera de que pudiera halarlo para besarlo, Yuuri no se atrevía a eso. No hubo oportunidad de darle un beso en la película. Cuando la cita terminó, Yuuri ofreció a Adrik caminar hasta su casa, que no estaba lejos. Llegando, Adrik lo invitó a pasar.  
La conversación era tranquila, discutían de la película, errores, puntos interesantes, partes graciosas, posibles finales, todo lo que se les ocurriera. Fue grande la sorpresa de Yuuri cuando notó que el joven se quedaba callado y que sus ojos estaban posados en sus labios.

Lentamente, Adrik se acercó a Yuuri, cortando la distancia entre ellos y robándole un beso. Fue tierno e íntimo, fue cariñoso incluso, también muy, muy rápido. Yuuri sentía su corazón saltar de felicidad y no dudó antes de lanzarse hacia los brazos de Adrik, besándolo incontable cantidad de veces antes de regresar a casa.

Adrik era todo lo que Yuuri deseaba y más. Era un chico guapo, inteligente, que tenía muchas metas respecto a su vida y eso le atraía a Yuuri sobremanera.  
Se pasaban horas conversando por teléfono, utilizando apodos tiernos como "amor" o "cariño", cocinaban en casa de Yuuri y eran los tórtolos más enamorados del mundo.

Entre cuatro paredes.

Ahí es que Yuuri empezó a confundirse. Tan pronto como empezaron a salir, Adrik puso distancia en público. En clase Adrik no miraba a Yuuri, mucho menos se sentaba con él. En las pausas se iba a conversar con otros compañeros y Yuuri seguía tomando su café solo. Después de clases se quedaban repasando como si fueran un par de compañeros más, luego caminaban y Adrik lo acompañaba a casa. Una vez allí Adrik volvía a ser el novio perfecto. Lo llenaba de besos, acariciaba con ternura su cuerpo para hacerlo reír y permanecían largo rato abrazados, conversando, y Yuuri deseaba que esos minutos fueran eternos.

Yuuri pensó al principio que Adrik sólo quería privacidad y por eso lo dejó pasar. No le parecía mal que Adrik quisiera darse un tiempo para conocerlo y mantener las cosas en bajo perfil. Hasta incluso quería convencerse que era mejor así. Si las cosas no funcionaban, todo seguiría como siempre y nada se complicaría de más. Sin embargo, Yuuri ya tenía una pequeña espinita clavada en el corazón que a veces lo hacía sentir inseguro. Porque, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más necesidad sentía de demostrarle a Adrik que su relación valía la pena.

Así fueron transcurriendo los meses, entre la clandestinidad forzada y los arrebatos de cariño a puerta cerrada. Yuuri trataba con todo su corazón de ganarse la atención de Adrik frente a sus compañeros. Llegaba más temprano a clases para elegir un asiento cercano al de Adrik, le pedía trabajar en grupos y se sumaba a las conversaciones que el chico de cabellos castaños tenía con sus otros compañeros de clase durante la pausa. Pero aún así el cambio de Adrik era nulo frente al mundo.

Era como si Adrik tuviera una segunda personalidad. Con Yuuri a puerta cerrada era cariñoso, amable y gracioso. Frente a los demás, parecía como si fueran poco más que conocidos.

Era difícil mantener distancia con alguien a quien quería ver a todas horas del día, ignorar a alguien cuya sonrisa te hacía vibrar y a quien abrazabas con tanto amor a solas.

Entonces Yuuri llegó a la conclusión que era él quien tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Quizás Adrik se portaba así de distante frente a los demás porque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Yuuri y por eso debía demostrarle cuán profundo era su amor. Porque para Yuuri en su corazón todo estaba muy claro: amaba a Adrik con todo su ser. Por eso decidió mostrarle no sólo con palabras, sino con gestos lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos. Estaba listo para acostarse por primera vez con él.

Planeó una hermosa primera vez juntos.

Ese día convenció a Phichit para que los dejara solos hasta el día siguiente. Yuuri preparó una cena con velas, compró un buen vino y recibió a su novio emocionado. Éste le trajo flores y conversaron amenamente en la mesa, tomados de la mano e intercambiando miradas coquetas.

Después de la cena se sentaron en el sillón y se besaron, los besos eran suaves, poco a poco se volvían más exigentes, mas toscos y deseosos. Las manos empezaron a descubrir otros sitios, devorados por el deseo físico que emanaba de ellos. Las manos de Yuuri traviesamente desabotonaron el pantalón de su novio, quién lo besaba esbozando una sonrisa placentera en sus labios. El muchacho de cabello negro se sentía emocionado porque sabía que su novio lo deseaba. Por primera vez en mucho, Yuuri se sintió realmente hermoso.

Poco después, Yuuri se levantó y tomó de la mano a Adrik. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a morir de la emoción. Lo llevó lentamente a su cuarto, pensando en lo dulce que sería hacer el amor. Yuuri lo acarició y siguió besando con ternura.

Pero algo oscuro empezó a manifestarse entre ellos.

Para Adrik, los besos tiernos y caricias tímidas dejaron de ser suficientes, él quería más. Se decía a si mismo que necesitaba más. Tomó a Yuuri con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, como si estuviera desesperado por hacerlo suyo.

Porque para Adrik, Yuuri era su pertenencia y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dejó de lado los besos tiernos, la pasión se transformó en dientes chocando y mordidas fuertes que dejaban adoloridos los labios de Yuuri, quien por más que tratara de alejarse, era atraído por la mano en su nuca, dolía, dolía mucho y era incómodo, pero era soportable.

El japonés pensó que a lo mejor, eso era realmente hacer el amor, y algo en su interior le hacía sentir incómodo.

Yuuri pidió a su pareja detenerse, necesitaba un respiro, estaba agitado y no se sentía del todo bien, sus labios dolían al igual que su nuca y las partes de su cuerpo que Adrik apretaba con fuerza mientras lo besaba.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Por primera vez, mientras la ropa caía pesada al suelo, Yuuri se sentía aterrado. LLoraba, quería convencerse de que eso estaba bien, estaba con su novio, el hombre que tanto amaba, pero dolía, las mordidas dolían, las caricias que antes eran cariñosas ahora eran exigentes, las uñas se enterraban en su piel y podía ver la mirada llena de deseo en los ojos ajenos.

Pero Yuuri estaba tan enamorado que se engañó a si mismo.

“Él me ama, solo es el deseo.” Era el mantra que Yuuri repetía.

El colchón se sentía duro a su espalda, Yuuri sintió cómo Adrik aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía impotente, sus muñecas ardían y todo en su interior le gritaba que estaba en una situación peligrosa. No podía respirar bien.

Adrik tomó aquello como jadeos de placer y sonrió.

“Yuuri es mío.”

Sentía aún más besos desesperados, fue entonces, cuando no soportaba el dolor en sus muñecas, que Yuuri rogó que pararan.

― No, amorcito.―La voz de Adrik era tierna y cariñosa, contraria a su fuerte y molesto rostro―. No me vas a dejar con las ganas ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos.

Fue entonces que Yuuri rompió en llanto, gimiendo por el dolor físico y emocional, la carga era demasiado en su cuerpo y quería que todo acabara rápido. Quería despertar al lado de Adrik y entender que no fue más que una horrenda pesadilla.

―Para, por favor, ¡me duele!

Adrik parecía sordo a sus peticiones. No se había imaginado que su primera vez con Adrik sería así, tan horrible.

Miraba al techo con lágrimas cayendo del rostro, sintiéndose como trapo mientras el hombre encima suyo se movía desesperado. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo? ¿Por qué una cena que pensaba sería romántica, terminaría con la sensación de haber sido tomado sin su consentimiento?

Adrik llegó al orgasmo cuando Yuuri parecía muerto en vida, mirando a la nada. Las lágrimas resecas habían dejado de salir y sólo trataba de concentrarse en respirar. Adrik se acostó feliz consigo mismo. Yuuri se volteó dándole la espalda y se acurrucó como bolita mirando al otro lado, tratando de reprimir el dolor en el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente ni el dolor corporal ni el llanto lo dejaban olvidar aquella pesadilla vivida. Su victimario no se encontraba más con él.

Yuuri no supo en qué momento Adrik se había ido. Se levantó de la cama con dolor físico, sí, pero lo que más le pesaba era aquel dolor en el alma.

Phichit regresó alegre, bombardeando a Yuuri de preguntas, cada respuesta era más vaga que la anterior, y Phichit no dudó que algo andaba mal con él.

—¿Seguro que todo bien?—preguntó.

—Sí…

Yuuri había mentido, diciendo que había sido una noche hermosa y muy romántica, atribuyó su humor y cansancio al trabajo, excusándose que estaba demasiado atareado.

No contestó llamadas ni mensajes de Adrik esa semana. En su cabeza procesaba muy lenta la información. Tampoco fue a las clases de alemán. No quería pensar en nada. Todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado en shock.

Dos semanas después Adrik lo esperó en la puerta de su trabajo. Yuuri lo miró con algo de miedo, esperando un reclamo, gritos e incluso palabras obscenas, eso era lo que Yuuri quería, para convencerse de una vez por todas que eso estaba mal y que debía alejarse de Adrik para siempre.

Pero todo lo que recibió fue una hermosa sonrisa, palabras dulces y un beso en la mejilla. Yuuri estaba confundido, ¿acaso había soñado lo que había pasado? El Adrik que tenía al frente era el Adrik de quien estaba enamorado, el Adrik tierno que le sonreía como nadie, que lo desarmaba con una tierna mirada y lo derretía con un toque.  
Su novio le pidió conversar en privado en su casa. Yuuri, con algo de miedo, asintió y lo acompañó.

Una vez en el hogar de Adrik, este lo abrazó como nunca y le dijo:

―Yuuri, discúlpame si te hice daño sin darme cuenta de ello. Yo jamás podría querer causarte dolor. Yo te amo.

Y Yuuri se derritió en los brazos y besos ajenos, perdonándolo de inmediato, pensando que Adrik también era humano y los humanos cometen errores. Esa noche, hicieron el amor como Yuuri tanto quería, suave y delicadamente, mirándose a la cara, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias.

Lo amaba, amaba a ese Adrik que tenía en frente y disculpaba a aquel Adrik que lo había tocado un par de semanas atrás. Nadie era perfecto y si verdaderamente lo amaba, lo aceptaría con esa mancha porque eso es lo que pasa cuando uno ama.

Phichit sintió a partir de allí que Yuuri había empezado a cambiar poco a poco. Ya no salía con él y sólo se quedaba metido con Adrik en casa, aunque en verdad Yuuri no participaba en la vida cotidiana de su novio. Nadie sabía que salían porque Adrik seguía ignorando a Yuuri en el instituto y no lo invitaba a ninguna reunión de trabajo ni conocía a nadie de su familia. Pero Yuuri siempre encontraba una excusa a esas actitudes raras. Decía que quería mantener privado su amor, que su relación era sólo entre ellos dos y que no importaba que Adrik no se sentara con él en público ni que jamás salieran juntos.

Pero eso no pudo durar mucho. Poco a poco la falta de autoestima en Yuuri fue creciendo, dudando si era lo suficientemente bueno para estar al lado de Adrik. Sentía que tenía que desvivirse por él para mantenerlo a su lado y eso lo volvió dependiente de su novio. Empezó a descuidarse y engordar, Adrik a veces le decía que así lo aceptaba, que era su dulce cerdito y Yuuri lo adoraba, lo adoraba como si fuera el hombre más perfecto de la tierra. No importaba que nadie supiera de su amor.

Sus amigos, que trataban de convencerlo sobre la extraña que era toda esa situación, se volvieron sus enemigos. Ellos no entendían su amor, no entendían que Adrik era el mejor hombre del mundo, que era maravilloso porque de entre todos los seres sobre la tierra, su novio lo había escogido a él.

Las conversaciones con Phichit pronto se volvieron en peleas, en momentos desagradables y de tensión.

Por ello tomó una decisión. Convenció a Adrik de que era momento de compartir el amor bajo un mismo techo. Estaba convencido que una vez juntos, Adrik se daría cuenta del gran amor incondicional de Yuuri. Adrik aceptó con algo de renuencia que Yuuri se mudara con él. Y el joven de cabellos negros, totalmente ciego a los detalles, pensó que de ahí en adelante todo sería mejor.

Pero mudarse con Adrik fue peor.

Adrik a veces llegaba furioso, o muy tarde e insultaba su comida o lo descuidado y gordo que estaba. A veces venía con el deseo de tener sexo, exigía que Yuuri cumpliera sus palabras, porque era su hogar, y en su hogar debía hacer lo que él quisiera.

No habían palabras dulces, besos o caricias previas, solo un acto parecido al de la primera vez, pero Yuuri ya no lloraba, no podía más que tirarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos.

Lo aceptaba porque lo amaba y porque Adrik no siempre era así, su novio tenía un lado tierno que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, y era ese Adrik por el que Yuuri esperaba siempre.

Empezó a callar los malos momentos y a sobrevalorar los buenos, que ya para esos momentos eran escasos. Terminaba echándose la culpa por el mal humor de Adrik. En su cabeza Adrik era así porque Yuuri no hacía mérito para merecerlo. Adrik era demasiado para él y por eso debía amarlo más, para que aquel hombre maltratador siguiera quedándose a su lado, a pesar de lo inútil y poca cosa que Yuuri se sentía.

Al cumplir un año y medio con Adrik, Yuuri estaba irreconocible. Ahora era un chico descuidado, con ojeras, había dejado el alemán y no quería salir con ninguna de sus amistades.

Phichit odiaba a Adrik, odiaba lo que había hecho con su amigo, odiaba que Yuuri ya no fuera ese chico seguro e inteligente que siempre estaba haciendo muchas cosas. Lo odiaba porque Yuuri cada vez tenía más miedo de ser él mismo.

Medio año de convivencia hicieron destrozos en el ánimo y el corazón de Yuuri. Adrik y él discutían mucho y a veces Adrik ni siquiera regresaba a dormir. Empezó a tener excusas para no contestarle el teléfono: estaba en una reunión de trabajo o llevando unos cursos en la universidad. Y Yuuri se sentía cada vez más solo y abatido, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Phichit un día tomó la decisión que no dejaría que su amigo termine de convertirse en un muerto en vida. Tenía la misión de regresar a la normalidad a su hermoso y seguro mejor amigo y entonces un día lo obligó a salir. Le trajo ropa nueva, lo obligó a levantarse de la cama, a bañarse, a ponerse guapo y se fue con otros amigos a bailar, aprovechando que Adrik le había dicho que se iba a quedar terminando un proyecto ese día hasta tarde en la oficina. Terminaron yendo a una disco de moda y se pidieron unos tragos. Ahí Yuuri empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Bailó con sus amigos y tomó un poco más. Phichit sentía que Yuuri volvía a ser el de siempre: alegre y positivo.  
Y todo hubiera acabado bien si Yuuri no hubiera notado que en la pista de baile Adrik besaba a una chica muy guapa. Yuuri palideció. Phichit trató de jalarlo hacia la salida pero Yuuri fue a enfrentarlo.

―¡Adrik!―reclamó molesto― ¿Pero qué significa ésto?

―Adrik, ¿quién es éste?―preguntó la chica, mirando de arriba a abajo a Yuuri.

―Yuuri, vámonos.―le dijo Phichit jalándolo.

―No me voy hasta que mi novio me explique qué mierda hace besando a una chica cuando supuestamente está trabajando en la oficina.

―¿Novio?― dijo la chica asqueada― oye, me hubieras dicho que eras gay.

―No soy gay, ¿estás loca?―exclamó Adrik molesto. Yuuri sintió esas palabras como un par de golpes directos al corazón. No podía creer que aquel hombre que vivía con él lo pudiera estar negando, a él y a su condición sexual.

― Adrik, no mientas―Su voz era suave, parecía un murmullo entre la música de la discoteca, el color abandonó su rostro y se sentía desfallecer―dile a esta chica que eres mi novio.

Yuuri rogaba mientras Phichit trataba de alejarlo de allí, su mejor amigo se contenía para no partirle la cara al idiota.

―¿Novio?―Adrik miró a todos lados, se había hecho un pequeño círculo alrededor suyo. Miró a Yuuri y molesto, prácticamente escupió sus palabras―Yo no soy un marica.

Yuuri sintió como si un balde con agua lo regresara a la realidad, Adrik lo miraba asqueado, Yuuri sentía el mundo dar vueltas, su pecho ardía, su cabeza dolía y sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer, el dolor emocional era demasiado y las lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer su rostro, nublando su visión por completo.

―Oye Adrik, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a darles su merecido a este par de maricas?―le preguntaron unos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos.

―No, vámonos― dijo él dándoles la espalda a los dos jóvenes.

La escena parecía de pesadilla. Yuuri había quedado tan aturdido de la impresión que no se había movido del sitio donde había quedado.

Pasados los segundos, Yuuri pareció reaccionar, sus amigos lo llevaron a una mesa cercana, moviéndolo con fuerza, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

Yuuri secó sus lágrimas y corrió sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo hacia la salida, Phichit fue tras él, sabiendo que eso no iba a acabar bien.

Yuuri llegó corriendo tras Adrik y lo jaló fuertemente.

―Adrik, mi amor—dijo, con el mismo tono en que lo llamaba en la intimidad—, no hagas esto, llevamos más de año y medio siendo novios y hemos vivido juntos por más de seis meses.

―¡Vaya, Adrik! No sabía que te gustara tanto el pene―Los tipos se reían de Yuuri, burlándose de su forma de hablar y de cómo había hecho el ridículo en la discoteca.

―¡Claro que no!—gritó, desesperado por negar su vida privada—Este marica ha bebido demasiado, apuesto que me confundió con alguien más y solo escuchó mi nombre. ¡Aléjate! Me das asco, maldita sea.

―¡Adrik, no digas eso por favor, yo te amo!

Adrik no pudo más. Le dió un golpe que tumbó a Yuuri. No conforme con eso empezó a golpearlo más estando en el suelo. Phichit lo jaló pidiéndole que lo deje en paz y Adrik se levantó, escupiendo sobre Yuuri y diciendo con todo el odio del mundo:

―Púdrete, marica de mierda...

Esa sería la última vez que Yuuri vería a Adrik. Phichit no dejaría que ese maldito volviera a ver o a tocar a su amigo.

Los amigos de Yuuri lo llevaron a su antiguo departamento, Phichit tomó la llave del bolsillo de Yuuri, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Adrik, tomando lo más importante de las pertenencias de Yuuri, dejando la mayoría de cosas allí.

Antes de salir, tomó un plumón de los materiales de Adrik, escribiendo en una pared cercana.

“Púdrete, marica de mierda”.

Porque Phichit quería que Adrik recordara amargamente el día que perdió al mejor hombre que sería capaz de conocer. Quería que llegara a casa y entendiera que nunca más volvería a acercarse a Yuuri, que supiera que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y que viviría miserable el resto de su vida si decidía ocultar quién era realmente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Phichit no pudo contenerse, dejando todas las luces encendidas, dejando el agua correr en cada grifo de la casa, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y poniendo una silla para que no pudiera cerrarse sola.

Era poco comparado a lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, pero por el tiempo y miedo que el idiota regresara, tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar.

Phichit y Yuuri decidieron mudarse al apartamento de uno de sus amigos cercanos, evitando que Adrik llegara a buscarlo para disculparse, Yuuri lucía como muerto en vida después de eso. Bajó de peso al no comer, su piel se volvió pálida y su mirada perdida.

Por las noches Phichit tenía que ir corriendo a consolar a Yuuri, que se despertaba llorando y gritando. Yuuri no se calmaba con nada y sólo se podía conversar con él durante pequeños momentos de lucidez mental.

Yuuri trataba de entender lo que había pasado en su vida.

Estaba perdido, odiándose por ser homosexual, echándose por momentos la culpa, pensando que no había sido suficiente o que era gordo y feo, y por eso Adrik lo había dejado.

Phichit temía lo peor. A veces encontraba a Yuuri mirando por la ventana del departamento en el cuarto piso, y parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría la decisión de dejarlo todo, saltando hacia el vacío.

Fue un proceso largo y agotador pero con todo el amor y paciencia que poseía, Phichit fue haciéndole entender que en el mundo también hay desgraciados como Adrik, deseosos de hacer la vida miserable a los demás, sintiéndose bien a costa de la inseguridad de los otros. Yuuri debía alegrarse de que ese hombre se había esfumado de su vida porque ahora podía volver a ser feliz.

También le decía Phichit de que había sido mejor de que se hubiera manifestado así, loco e irónicamente homofóbico porque así Yuuri podía saber cómo era en realidad.

Yuuri se animó eventualmente, convenciéndose de la maldad de Adrik, dándose cuenta que Adrik odiaba ser homosexual, se detestaba por serlo y quería negarlo frente al mundo y, gracias a sus amigos y al cambio de rutina, volvió lentamente a ser como siempre había sido: un chico alegre y feliz.

Regresó a su vida habitual y a estudiar alemán, logrando el examen B1 que tanto había deseado. Adrik no volvió a aparecer más. Y Phichit no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Yuuri necesitaba paz y necesitaba volverse a amar.

Con el diploma obtenido y con el aprecio de su jefe, Yuuri pudo cumplir su deseo: le ofrecieron una estadía de seis meses y se fue por medio año a Köln.

Allí conoció a mucha gente, volvió a animarse por la vida y a sentirse agradecido por ella. Aprendió mucho de su experiencia allá. Sobre todo, pudo volver a creer en sí mismo. Cuando regresó, Phichit se sentía orgulloso de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos tenían nuevamente ese brillo que los hacía tan vivaces y bellos y Yuuri se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a sentirse mal por su homosexualidad.

Adrik, sólo era uno de esos tormentos que el tiempo lo ayudaría a superar.


	11. "Mari"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hermana de Yuuri viene para saber quien es este Mischa de quien tanto se habla en su casa y le da su opinión sobre él a Yuuri.

Mischa tuvo que anotar en una libreta todo lo que tendría que reponer de la familia Plisetsky cuando cobrara su primer sueldo. Durante la semana había teñido la ropa interior de la señora de rosado, cuando, sin quererlo, lavó ropa blanca y una prenda roja se coló en la canasta. Le hizo un enorme hueco a la camisa del señor Nicholai al tratar de plancharla, encogió una camiseta del joven Yuri y una de las vasijas más antiguas había caído torpemente de sus manos cuando andaba desempolvando el comedor.

Mischa no entendía cómo funcionaba la plancha, no sabía cómo limpiar una ventana, no sabía llevar el orden en una casa y en un par de días los empleados se habían dado cuenta. Los baños no se habían limpiado en días, los pisos estaban sin barrer y todo andaba patas arriba. Dado que nadie le había querido hacer caso tuvo que hacer muchas de las cosas él mismo, por lo que llegaba a su cuarto en la noche agotado.  
Yuuko había tratado de ayudarlo un poco pero él tampoco quería mostrar su incapacidad para las labores hogareñas.  
Aún así, había sobrevivido a su primera semana, sintiéndose el peor mayordomo de la historia y decidido a mejorar en ese aspecto hasta tener el control de su reino.

Llegó el viernes en la noche y la señora Plisetsky lo había mandado a llamar para otra sesión de corsé. Victor había conseguido a través de Phichit unos pequeños tapones con los que los gritos de la rubia no lo asustaban tanto y terminó su faena con relativa calma.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer en tu fin de semana?― la señora Plisetsky encendía un cigarro y movía sólo la mitad de la boca y con la otra sostenía aquel objeto lleno de nicotina.

―Pues, no sé si me necesitan por aquí―contestó tímido. Ella le parecía espeluznantemente impredecible.

―Para nada, Mischa. Tus fines de semana deben ser sagrados. No quiero que te enfermes por el estrés.

Después de escuchar eso se retiró a su habitación y buscó el número de Hiroko, conversando alegremente con ella. Era bueno escuchar su voz después de tantos días. La amable mujer de cachetes redondos le dijo que lo esperarían con muchas ansias al día siguiente.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

El sábado Mischa se levantó antes de que saliera el sol. Estaba feliz por volver a casa de los Katsuki y en su rostro era evidente.

Se miró al espejo. Seguía más delgado de lo que hubiera querido pero su sonrisa era genuina.

Bajó temprano a tomar un café y recoger el periódico que siempre dejaban en la puerta. Sentarse solo en la cocina era todo un lujo que recién se había podido dar. El sol empezaba a salir con timidez y la cocina tomaba un color tornasolado. Por las ventanas se filtraban haces multicolores que hacían de la cocina un lugar fresco y luminoso.

Miró a su alrededor y se quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la vida en el castillo. Los demás trabajadores todavía no eran muy conversadores con él, así que sólo conversaba con Yuuko y con Phichit.  
El trabajo aún no lo hacía bien y él lo sabía pero estaba seguro que lograría dominarlo en base a continua práctica.

Suspiró. Aún no quería reflexionar sobre si era feliz o no, aunque la idea de terminar su labor después de la cena sin tener que "llevar trabajo a casa" le parecía genial. Mischa no tenía que pensar en nada después de las 8 pm. Se ponía a ver televisión o a leer un libro que tomaba prestado de la enorme biblioteca.

Conforme pasaban los días se había dado cuenta de varias cosas sobre sí mismo: cuando veía algo podía imitarlo inmediatamente, su memoria fotográfica era excelente, podía hablar inglés, francés y alemán perfecto y era muy rápido leyendo.  
Se preguntaba si es que leía velozmente porque en su vida normal tenía que hacerlo mucho. Quizás en la vida real era traductor o editor de una editorial que publicaba en diversos idiomas.

Mientras revisaba el periódico lo asustó la dama del corsé, quien entró a la cocina haciendo mucho ruido. Al parecer hacer ruido era lo que le gustaba más.

― ¡Ah, Mischa, qué bueno que te encuentro!

El muchacho se levantó cuál resorte y la saludó muy educado.

― ¿Necesita algo, señora Plisetsky?

―¡No, nada! Pero he venido a darte esto antes de que te vayas.

Se acercó a él y le dio un sobre.

― Esta es la paga de tu semana.

Mischa se llenó de temor. ¿No se suponía que su paga era mensual? ¿Por qué entonces la señora Plisetsky le daba dinero? ¿Acaso quería liquidarlo? ¡Pero si sólo había estado una semana allí! Él sentía que recién se estaba acomodando al trabajo y estaba convencido que lo podía hacer eventualmente muy bien.

―Toma el dinero, Mischa―Le dijo la mujer al ver que él no quería recibirlo.

―¿Usted me está liquidando? ¿Ya no quiere que siga trabajando para usted?― el tono preocupado de Mischa no pasó desapercibido para la matriarca del clan Plisetsky.

―¡No, no, no! No me malentiendas. Por supuesto que quiero que sigas trabajando. Lo que pasa es que pensé que necesitarías el dinero para comprar algunas cosas. Después de todo, esperar hasta final de mes debe ser incómodo para ti que empiezas a trabajar así que el primer mes te pagaré por semana. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa en forma de corazón se formó en sus labios y recién en ese momento se tranquilizó. Aceptó gustoso el dinero y se fue a su dormitorio a saltar feliz sobre la cama.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Phichit condujo a Mischa hacia el centro de Kiritsy. Eran las 8 de la mañana y sólo una panadería y un supermercado estaban abiertos a esa hora.

―Espero que tengas buen fin de semana.

― ¡Gracias, Phichit, tú también!

Mischa entró solo a comprar algunas cosas en ambas tiendas y después salió en rumbo a la casa de los Katsuki.  
La familia vivía a la salida del pueblo, así que caminó casi media hora antes de llegar a su destino. El aire fresco de la mañana y la actividad física habían teñido su rostro de un ligero rosa, que lo hacían ver muy saludable.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando divisó la casa de la familia. Aceleró un poco el paso y soltó una bocanada de aire en la puerta, antes de tocar.

―Hola, dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Mischa no supo qué decir. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer joven, de cabellos teñidos a medias, una parte de castaño y la otra de rubio. En la mano sostenía un cigarro y un encendedor que estaban a punto de ser usados.

―Hola―dijo algo ansioso― vengo a visitar a la familia Katsuki, yo soy...

―¡Mischa!―Se escuchó decir a Hiroko, con el tono de voz elevado y alegre. Al verla Victor se emocionó y corrió hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Estando allí se daba cuenta que había extrañado a la familia aún más de lo que había pensado.

―¡Ay, hijo, qué bien te ves!―Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se acordó de su hija y se la presentó―Mischa, esta es mi hija mayor, Mari. ¿Te acuerdas que te he contado de ella?

―¡Hola, Mischa, por fin nos conocemos!―dijo la chica dándole la mano.

Mari era la hermana mayor de Yuuri y vivía en otra ciudad. Seguro que andaba de visita.

―Un gusto conocerte, Mari― dijo muy educado y formal.

Hiroko acarició con sus manos las mejillas del chico cuando éste le presentó un sencillo ramillete de flores primaverales y el pan recién horneado de la panadería. En la cocina Toshiya lo miró y, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, le brindó una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Mischa. Los quería como si fueran de su familia.

Aunque no dijo nada miró por todos lados buscando a Yuuri. Normalmente todos desayunaban juntos y el no verlo le llamó la atención.

―Yuuri no está, ―Le explicó Hiroko, quien había notado que Mischa había estado buscándolo con la mirada―se ha ido a una feria regional desde ayer y regresa recién mañana.

Mischa entristeció un poco. No lo había dicho en voz alta pero también quería ver a su amigo, de quien no había escuchado en toda la semana.  
Trató de restarle importancia y siguió desayunando con los demás, a quienes entretuvo con sus anécdotas en el castillo. Obviamente lo único que excluyó en su relato fue el corsé de la señora Plisetsky. Eso iba más acorde con las historias de terror.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Hiroko escuchó muy atenta cuando Mischa le contó lo preocupado que estaba por empezar a cocinar la próxima semana. Estaba aterrado con el hecho de que no sabía ni hervir agua. Si ya de por sí el trabajo del cuidado de la casa le parecía difícil, el trabajo de la cocina le parecía imposible.

―Mischa, no te preocupes. ―Trató de calmarlo Hiroko.― la cocina de cualquier gran chef es en esencia la comida casera pero fusionada o con nombre raro. Tú tranquilo. Hoy y mañana idearemos recetas para la semana. Cocinarás conmigo y vas a ver que te irá muy bien.

Dicho y hecho, Hiroko y Mischa entraron a la cocina para no salir. Mari los apoyó tan sólo para ir conociendo al desconocido.

Cuando su madre le había contado de Mischa, Mari había pensado que debía tener mucho cuidado con él. Era muy extraña la forma que Mischa había sido encontrado y también muy conveniente el que "no se acordara" de su proveniencia ni de su información personal.

Pero mientras lo veía y conocía un poco más se daba cuenta que Mischa era auténtico.Era un chico muy educado y respetuoso y que por momentos parecía ser muy inocente.  
No parecía ser timador ni un mitómano. Verdaderamente parecía no saber quién era.

Hiroko se encargó de dividir el día en 3 partes: entradas, platos de fondo y postres.

La doctora decidió crear diversos platos con el mismo tipo de preparación pero con diversos ingredientes.

Al principio comenzaron con un curso básico de reconocimiento de verduras. Hiroko le fue mostrando algunas verduras que el mismo Yuuri había cosechado. Mischa no comprendía la razón por la que Hiroko lo hacía oler cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, al relacionar olores y colores de dichas verduras le fue posible reconocerlas en los platos que prepararon luego.

― Mischa, ahora vamos a empezar con el cortado de verduras. Lava estas zanahorias, por favor.

Mischa se llevó las zanahorias muy curioso con la indicación. En el lavadero observó con atención las verduras y se preguntó si tenía sentido lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―Mamá, mira― dijo Mari en voz baja al ver que Mischa cogía con la mano izquierda la zanahoria y con la derecha cogía la esponja con líquido lavavajilla.

― Mischa, ¿qué haces?― le preguntó la buena mujer mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lavadero para evitar una tragedia.

―Me dijiste que lavara las zanahorias― le dijo inocentemente― por eso cogí el lavavajillas.

Hiroko y Mari se miraron sorprendidas y luego no pudieron evitar reírse de tal ocurrencia.

Así pasaron una tarde muy amena. Mischa pudo, con mucho esfuerzo, cortar en rodajas y en juliana. Aprendió además que las verduras no se lavaban con detergente. Eso era muy importante.

Con Mischa en la cocina, Toshiya decidió mantenerse alejado del caos.  
Se quedó en la sala viendo televisión

Mischa era muy bueno imitando. No necesitaba ver más que una vez cómo se hacía algo para reproducirlo al pie de la letra. Eso hacía que su aprendizaje fuera rápido. Lo que aún le costaba mucho era el cortado de verduras.

Cuando llegó el momento de almorzar, la cocina era un caos. Ollas y sartenes estaban por todos lados, las cucharas de madera y otros utensilios estaban sucios, los rostros de los tres estaban salpicados de harina y el mandil de cocina de Mischa no estaba apto para ser usado nuevamente.

El chico se ofreció para poner la mesa y lo hizo muy bien, dejando impresionada a la familia Katsuki.

Hiroko puso en la mesa el festín y Toshiya no podía estar más feliz. Parecía como si estuviesen celebrando su cumpleaños. El tener tantos platillos de donde probar era para el padre de Yuuri como estar en el paraíso culinario. Mischa se sentía orgulloso de haber ayudado a preparar los platillos y comió con mucho placer de todo un poco.

―Toshiya, mañana va a cocinar únicamente Mischa―dijo Hiroko orgullosa.

―¿En serio?―dijo sonriente― entonces mañana estoy seguro que tendré que ponerme un pantalón con elástico para poder comer el triple y no sentir que me aprieta el pantalón.

Durante el almuerzo rieron y hablaron mucho. Todo con mucho respeto y cariño. Era una familia feliz.

Al terminar, Toshiya se ofreció a recoger los platos mientras los demás procedían con la limpieza. Esa fue la parte más tediosa de todo el día. Era como regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que cocinar no implicaba solamente disfrutar la comida, sino también ordenar todo el desastre dejado.

Ya anocheciendo prepararon juntos un pie de manzana y disfrutaron nuevamente de una amena conversa con una taza de café y la mejor compañía que podían desear.

Terminaron su jornada con un juego de cartas bastante accidentado por las múltiples intenciones de Toshiya de querer ganar a toda costa.  
Mari y Hiroko fueron las defensoras máximas del juego limpio, Mischa trató de mantenerse imparcial pero era adorable ver a la familia tan contenta junta. Verdaderamente disfrutaban el tiempo en familia y se amaban. Él, desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba tener también una familia así, donde sea que se encontrara, tan unida y feliz.

La noche se cerró cuando Mischa empezó a cabecear por cansancio. Ya eran las 10:30 P.M y él había estado despierto desde la madrugada. Hiroko lo mandó a la habitación y se despidió con una sonrisa cansada.

― ¿Qué te parece Mischa, Mari?―preguntó Hiroko muy perspicaz, luego de que este se retirara.

― Parece ser un buen hombre―expresó―, es muy amable y hasta diría algo inocente.

―Yo sé que es un buen chico―dijo Hiroko―. Lo siento en mi corazón.

―El único problema es que no sabe quién es―replicó Mari.

―Ese no es un problema―contestó Toshiya metiéndose a la conversación―, cuando lo sepa seguirá siendo en esencia el mismo Mischa.

―Sí―dijo Mari, pensativa―. Supongo que así es.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

A la mañana siguiente Mischa se levantó como lo había hecho el día anterior. Apenas y el cielo aclaraba cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Se había propuesto que ese día asumiría la responsabilidad de la cocina él solo, para prepararse para la semana terrible que venía.  
Seguro lo conseguiría, Hiroko le había mostrado que cocinar no era tan difícil, era cuestión de medidas y de sabores.  
Encontró periódicos sobre la mesa de la cocina que Toshiya normalmente dejaba sobre el sofá de la sala y los llevó allá. En vez de darse la vuelta para encarar el mueble arrojó los periódicos por detrás, escuchando de pronto un gemido que lo asustó y lo hizo saltar.

― ¿Qué pasa?―gimió la voz que recibió los periódicos en la cabeza.

―¿Quién está ahí?― dijo Mischa sintiendo como su corazón casi salía por su boca.

―¿Mischa?-Justo en ese momento, reconoció la voz y sonrió.

―¡Yuuri!― exclamó aliviado.

Era el menor de los Katsuki, quien había llegado muy tarde el día anterior y se había quedado dormido en el sofá a falta de una cama.

―Lamento haberme apropiado de tu cama―Se disculpó Mischa algo avergonzado. Sus mejillas rosadas le causaban ternura al otro.

―No te preocupes―contestó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri ayudó a Mischa con la preparación del desayuno. Colocó los platos y observó impresionado los panqueques y los huevos con tocino puestos en la mesa. El olor y la luz del día despertaron pronto a los Katsuki, que poco después acudieron al llamado para comer. Todos se alegraron de ver a Yuuri. Él les contó los pormenores de la feria donde había estado. Al parecer había conseguido nuevos clientes y, por ende, más trabajo, lo que lo alegraba mucho.

―Uno de ellos tiene una gran empresa de alimentos en Moscú. Quizás haciendo negocios con él pueda conseguir más fácilmente un préstamo.

Mischa no pudo pasar mucho más tiempo con Yuuri porque se entretuvo cocinando. De cuando en cuando, el chico de cabellos negros entraba a husmear porque olía delicioso, pero su madre lo expulsaba de la cocina cuando quería probar cada cosa antes del almuerzo.

Durante la comida, todos disfrutaron de los platillos de Mischa. El cocinero lucía muy orgulloso de su obra. Después de una amena y larga conversación se dio por terminado el almuerzo, Yuuri se ofreció para limpiar con Mischa todo el desastre. Hiroko y su esposo aceptaron la oferta muy a gusto y se sentaron en la sala, mientras que Mari se quedó sentada en la cocina leyendo el periódico. Ella encontró esa ocasión perfecta para observar la conducta de ambos.

Adoraba a su hermano menor y Yuuri a ella, y ambos hermanos se cuidaban entre sí.

Lo último que Mari quería era verlo nuevamente sumido en la depresión.

Yuuri se esforzaba por tener un contacto más físico con Mischa. Mientras lavaba la vajilla, el muchacho jugaba por momentos tratando de mojar a Mischa, quién se defendía como podía con una sonrisa. Ambos como dos pequeños niños disfrutando del momento. También trataba de hacerle cosquillas, lo cual Mischa trataba de evitar, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Los sentimientos de su hermano siempre habían sido muy transparentes. Se notaba que estaba enamorado. Y se lamentaba que se enamorara tan rápido. Eso había resultado en tragedia para él cuando había empezado la relación con Adrik.

No podía evitar suspirar al recordarlo. Phichit había sido una pieza clave para que Yuuri pudiera olvidar a Adrik poco a poco pero Mari lo había derivado a un psicólogo amigo para lidiar con la depresión que tal monstruo había originado en su bello y sensible hermano.

Yuuri había caído en una depresión tal, que había pensado en suicidarse. No lo había intentado pero los pensamientos volaban en su cabeza con mucha facilidad. Fueron momentos desesperantes, en los que todos sus amigos y familia trataban de hacerle entender que tenía que seguir adelante.

Adrik había roto su corazón, su autoestima, su confianza y su identidad. Yuuri se preguntaba si no había sido la culpa de ser homosexual el que lo había llevado a ser despreciado por Adrik. Se negaba como persona y sólo quería llorar. Habían sido tiempos muy oscuros para él.

Pero, con mucho amor y paciencia de parte de todos los que lo querían y mucha determinación de parte de él por levantarse, había superado el dolor y el trauma que Adrik le había dejado.

Nunca más quería Mari ver sufrir a su hermano de esa manera y es por eso que se encontraba ese fin de semana ahí, para "espantar" al tal Mischa si eso era necesario.

Pero se había dado contra la pared. Mischa no era peligroso. Es más, parecía un chico encantador y honesto. Se notaba por su manera de hablar y sus expresiones que había recibido una excelente educación.

Pero algo en él, una mirada, una pronta palidez que denotaba algo de incomodidad, se dejaba entrever cuando sentía que Yuuri se acercaba mucho físicamente y eso también le causaba dolor a Mari, porque veía cuán maravillado lo miraba Yuuri, quien no se daba cuenta de esas pequeñas señales.

Debía hablar con él y debía hacerlo recapacitar. No había luchado durante tanto tiempo para volver a caer en esa dependencia emocional como la que lo había casi destrozado cuatro años atrás.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Llegó la noche demasiado pronto para todos y Mischa tuvo que regresar al castillo. Toshiya se ofreció a llevarlo, ya que Mari le recordó a Yuuri que debía sacar a pasear a su bella Makkachin.

Hiroko abrazó a su hijo adoptivo, le deseó lo mejor para su nuevo reto en la cocina y Mari le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla. Por último Yuuri se quedó con él en la puerta. Se miraron frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

―Me alegra que te esté yendo bien en la casa de los Plisetsky.

― Sí, a mi también me alegra haber sobrevivido esta semana― dijo Mischa, mostrando una sonrisa aliviada.

―No se olvide de nosotros los pobres, su alteza―dijo de broma Yuuri―, ahora que vive en un castillo, no vaya a olvidarse de la plebe que lo quiere y extraña.

―Yo también los extraño, Yuuri. Y los quiero mucho.

Las mejillas de Yuuri y Mischa se encendieron fuertemente. El chico de cabellos plateados quería y extrañaba a los Katsuki. Por eso le había sido imposible dejar de mirar a los ojos a Yuuri mientras lo decía. Su vocecita interna, mientras tanto, no dejaba de patalear "¿Pero qué estás diciendo en voz alta?"

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al escuchar eso. Se sentía tan enamorado que podía saltar a la luna y regresar.  
Levantó la mano derecha con el único propósito de acariciar la mejilla de Mischa. Pero a mitad de camino detuvo su avance, cerró su puño fuertemente para contenerse y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dándole unas palmadas muy amicales.

―¡Cuídate, Mischa!―Fue lo que salió de su boca con mucho esfuerzo.

El chico de cabellos plateados entonces lo sorprendió, abrazándolo fuerte e intempestivamente, como una semana atrás cuando él lo había dejado en el castillo. Yuuri amó devolver ese abrazo que se prolongó un buen tiempo. Sintió su cabello con olor a manzanas y sonrió.

Poco después el auto de Toshiya podía verse aún a la distancia.

 

\---------------------------------------

―Estás tan enamorado que podrían volar corazones alrededor de tu cabeza-La voz de Mari interrumpió los pensamientos de Yuuri, el joven seguía observando a la nada.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―Palideció.

―¡Vamos, Yuuri, soy tu hermana, te conozco desde que naciste!― respondió―Es obvio que estás enamorado de Mischa y sólo un idiota podría no darse cuenta de ello.

Yuuri agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Le había costado mucho alejarse de Mischa esa semana y de pronto hasta su hermana, que ni siquiera vivía con él, lo notaba.

Sentía como si su esfuerzo no había valido de nada.

―Es un buen chico, no te lo niego―Le dijo Mari―. La verdad, me ha parecido muy agradable.

― En realidad es muy agradable― dijo Yuuri con una media sonrisa.

― Pero estás tomando las cosas con demasiada rapidez, Yuuri― la voz grave de Mari denotó la seriedad de esas últimas palabras― Mischa es un chico confundido. No sabe quién es y vive en medio de una sociedad homofóbica. El tema de la homosexualidad es un tema tabú para él y obviamente no se siente cómodo con ello. No creo que Mischa pudiera sentirse cómodo reconociendo una posible homosexualidad.

Yuuri entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Mari. Rusia era un país muy homofóbico. Si él y sus amigos se declaraban abiertamente homosexuales era porque en Kiritsy todos los conocían. Todos sabían que eran buenos chicos y los aceptaban como cualquiera. Pero en una ciudad como Moscú pululaban muchos homofóbicos hambrientos de agredir y ofender. Probablemente Mischa venía de Moscú.

―No quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo que te pasó con Adrik― siguió su hermana―, empezaste muy enganchado con ese hombre y lo pusiste en un pedestal, para luego tratar de disculpar sus actitudes.

―Mischa no es como Adrik―Espetó Yuuri.

― No. Al menos Mischa no es un gay reprimido con el que te puedas hacer falsas ilusiones.― respondió Mari con mucha seguridad― Por favor, Yuuri. La experiencia con Adrik te ha hecho un hombre fuerte y seguro de ti mismo. Han pasado cuatro años. No le des a ese hombre la satisfacción de volver a verte caer en lo mismo.

Las palabras de Mari llenaron el corazón de Yuuri de preocupación. En el fondo, aunque había tratado de negarlo, lo había sentido él también.

―No quiero perder su amistad―explicó Yuuri―. Me gusta hablar con él, es una persona muy positiva y alegre.

―Bueno esa es otra cosa―replicó Mari―. Nadie dice que no puede ser tu amigo. Pero sólo eso, Yuuri. Sé su amigo, así como lo eres con Phichit.

Yuuri asintió, decidido a mantener una relación constante con Mischa, pero una relación de amigos.

Eso era lo mejor para Yuuri y para su amigo.

Empezaría con él desde cero.


End file.
